The Parentage Realisation
by shamy4ever
Summary: Could a genius' progenies really exist unbeknownst to the genius? Chapter 11 re-post!
1. Chapter 1

**One plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone… try reading this with the song **

"**Who Am I To Say" by Hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT; all belongs to its rightful owner.**

_Sheldon was close to proving string theory, he had indulged in his work for some months now and his last step was to go for a 5 year research transfer at the CERN super collider._

"Oh Moonpie, I'm going to miss you." Penny sniffled and hugged Sheldon, surprisingly he hugged her back.

"Bye buddy, good luck." Leonard spoke softly after Penny had let go of Sheldon.

"Bye Sheldon." Bernadette said as she too hugged him.

"Yeah, bye Sheldon, good luck." Howard said, standing next to his wife.

Raj gave him a small wave and a sad smile.

"Goodbye and I will also miss you, even you Howard." Sheldon replied looking over all his friends.

Penny and Bernadette had tears in their eyes, "Where's Amy? Is she not coming?" Bernadette asked, sniffling.

The name made Sheldon wince, he too wondered if she would come. "I spoke to her yesterday; therefore it would be unnecessary for her to come today." Sheldon tried to cover the obvious hurt in his voice.

"Oh" was all Bernadette could say. Sheldon remembered his talk with Amy as a tight knot formed in his stomach.

'_Knock' 'knock' 'knock' "Amy."_

_Knock' 'knock' 'knock' "Amy."_

_Knock' 'knock' 'knock' "Amy."_

_He waited patiently until the door opened slowly, revealing a puffy eyed Amy Farrah Fowler._

"_Hello Sheldon." She said quietly looking at the floor avoiding eye contact, "Come in." She stepped back so the Sheldon could come into her apartment._

"_Thank you." Sheldon replied, matching her volume._

_Her apartment was the same as always, tidy and welcoming; it made him feel at home as if he belonged there, just like Amy._

"_Would you like something to drink?" she whispered, still avoiding eye contact._

"_No, thank you." He replied, examining her every move. "Please sit down, I need to speak with you." He watched as she slowly made her way to the couch and sat with a quiet sniffle. _

_He didn't know how to start; he didn't want to hurt her. He realised she was holding a scrunched up tissue in her hands which were resting on her legs._

_The sniffles were becoming more frequent and they were a sound that Sheldon did not enjoy._

"_Amy as you know, my research is advancing at great lengths and I am very close to being able to prove string theory." He said eyeing her for any reaction, she didn't look up._

"_As I mentioned last month, Caltech has offered me a proposition of transferring to Switzerland and as I also mentioned last month, I accepted." There was a loud sniffle from Amy and she fidgeted with the tissue._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow and although you know I don't enjoy lengthy goodbyes I thought it would be best for me to come and say goodbye to you." Sheldon spoke very quietly and in a low voice, he didn't know what to do or how to tell her that it was best for the both of them to terminate their relationship._

"_I have been thinking about what I am going to propose for a very long time and have concluded that it is in our best interests that we terminate our relationship." He said slowly and watched as she brought the tissue up to her face, he needed to look at her, eye to eye. He surprised himself when he realised that his hand was moving towards her face, and ever so gently he placed two fingers on her chin and lifted her face._

_Her eyes were closed, but tears were silently streaming down her face. He felt so guilty._

"_I'm so sorry, Amy." He looked at her free falling tears and briefly closed his eyes too and took a deep breath._

_She shook her head vigorously and without opening her eyes she whispered, "Don't say that, I'm the one who's sorry, our relationship was one of the mind and I became too attached."_

"_I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked at him, hoping that this was just a horrible nightmare and that soon she would wake up._

_He realised that his fingers were still under her chin, when he felt hot tears touch them. He forgot about the germs that were infecting him and softly moved his hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb. _

_She moved away and he pulled his hand back sharply, his logic scorning him for letting his emotions take over._

_Amy was looking towards the door and wiping away the tears from her face, Sheldon heard her take a deep breath and turn around._

"_I, Amy Farrah Fowler, the girlfriend, move our relationship terminate immediately." Her face was expressionless and she was pale._

"_Seconded." Sheldon replied quietly. Amy looked down immediately and Sheldon saw a darkened patch form on her skirt as the tears landed violently on it._

_Sheldon stood up, "I should get going." Amy stood up also he walked past her, briefly brushing her arm. She followed him to the door and watched as Sheldon opened the door. He turned around abruptly. Amy looked deeply into his blue eyes, searching for emotion._

"_Goodbye, Amy Farrah Fowler, I'm going to miss you." He stated and Amy swore that she saw his face twitch for a second, before it turned expressionless again._

"_Goodbye, Sheldon Cooper. I will miss you also." She stated, her voice cracking, she watched helplessly as he nodded and left, she closed the door quickly, she couldn't watch him disappear at the end of the hall. Disappear out of her life._

"The car is here." Leonard said, "Time to go, Sheldon."

Sheldon grabbed his messenger bag and a bigger carryon bag, Leonard grabbed the suitcase and the six of them started down the stairs.

Leonard and Raj were walking down first, followed by Bernadette, Penny and Howard. Sheldon was walking a few steps behind them. As they arrived at the lobby, he realised that all his friends were looking next to him, by the mail boxes. He turned to look, Amy was there.

"We'll just go and put the bags in the…" Leonard said as they all scurried outside.

Sheldon and Amy looked intently at each other.

"I needed to come and say goodbye." Amy said quietly, "I know you don't like that but… I had to."

Sheldon replied moving a step closer to her "It's okay."

"Come on Sheldon, you're going to miss your flight." Leonard said from the lobby door.

"I'm coming." Sheldon said over his shoulder, "Come on." He said to Amy offering his hand to her, the germs and bacteria were not relevant now.

Amy grabbed his hand and together they left the building and approached the group of friends standing by a black car.

Penny hugged him again, "Bye, Moonpie." She let go of him and stepped back.

"Goodbye everyone." He approached the car, Amy still clinging to his hand desperately. He turned around and whispered, "Bye Amy", tears started to fall down Amy's cheeks and she struggled to stay standing whilst she replied, "Bye Sheldon."

He started to turn, but Amy pulled him back and hugged him tightly, she felt his hands on her back, also clinging to her, to the moment.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. Sheldon pulled back, the emotions were too much, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"I love you too, Amy." He said into her ear. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, hurt and despair mirrored in them.

Sheldon turned around and stepped into the car, Amy watched as it drove away, until it was no longer visible, hot tears running down her cheek.

"Bye Cuddles." She whispered.

_True love is never lost, the person may be gone, but the connection stays forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I am suffering from major writer's block! Any suggestions about the direction Need you now should go? Anyway, I decided to give this little story a shot seeing as ideas are pouring out of me for this one…: s**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT; all belongs to its rightful owners.**

_Their noses were touching and they were so close that they could feel their jagged breaths, staring into each other's eyes, no one else but them._

_His hand slid up to her cheek and caressed her loving. Her breath hitched. Her eyes closed. Their lips met. Eyes closed, loving kiss, hands fluttering over each other. They pulled back, blue meets green._

"_Come on, Amy" he said in a soft demanding tone, as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it._

_Silence._

_The door clicked shut and Sheldon locked it, the clicking sound a rite of passage. They slowly approached the bed and turned to look at each other, their fingers intertwining and Amy stood on her toes and lightly kissed Sheldon on the side of his jaw._

_His eyes closed and he grabbed her and pulled her into a tender kiss. Without breaking apart, he started to unbutton her cardigan and she started to tug on his shirt. For a moment his logic scorned him and he was reminded of all the bacteria bodily fluids transmitted. His yearn for Amy won._

_They moved to the bed, looking deep into each other's eyes, their naked flesh rubbed against each other and soft gasps and shudders erupted from them as they truly, physically connected. _

Their recent 5 year anniversary was one Amy would have imprinted in her mind forever and if the small stick showed positive; it would be physically reminded to her forever.

+, 3-4 weeks.

It had been one week since Sheldon's departure, four weeks since their 5 year anniversary, it all added up.

"Oh my god." She uttered as her hand flew to her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…**

**The song Amy is talking about is California King Bed by Rihanna :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT; all belongs to its rightful owners.**

"Ames, you have to get out, live life." Penny pleaded at the bulge under the bed covers, while at the same time holding a cup of hot peppermint tea.

"No, Penny, my life is not worth living, my mom was right, I'm pregnant with the baby of someone who just left for the other side of the world." Amy mumbled from under the covers, sniffing loudly.

"Amy, your mom is just in shock, I'm sure she didn't mean that, plus in just a couple of weeks you have your second doctor's appointment and maybe we'll get the chance to find out the sex of the baby." Penny said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"The foetus is not developed enough for that until the 20th week, currently I am 4 weeks _pregnant _and the next appointment is in 4 weeks therefore it will not be time yet." Amy said flatly.

"Amy! Stop being so clinical just say _baby_." Penny snapped. Amy was just so detached from the baby and mostly because Sheldon was gone and she was going to have to tell him through long distance that she was carrying his baby.

Penny still remembered Amy calling her during her Cheesecake Factory shift, a complete wreck. She was crying so hard Penny had trouble making out what she was saying. She had rushed to Amy's and had realised what she was talking about. She never even knew that they had had sex as that very week Sheldon had told the group that he was moving. The next day was a battle to get Amy to go to her appointment because she was so depressed. They came back and she went straight to bed, she hadn't left her apartment since. That had been two days ago.

"Come on Amy, you have to do something productive, even the doctor said that this depression you're in is not good for the baby." Penny tried again hoping that would get Amy's attention. She had already gone through denial because when they were at the doctor's Amy kept muttering "This is not happening".

Suddenly, Amy shot up from under the bed covers, "I'm not telling Sheldon!" She had reached the stage of anger.

"What?" Penny asked confusion visible on her face.

"Yes, that's right," Amy spoke quickly, shoving the covers away from her angrily, "he left me, he proposed we end the relationship so he is not going to know, I want him out of my life for good!" She sat next to Penny quietly and stared off into space.

Penny didn't know what to say. "Ames, listen I know you're confused and angry but you can't do that to him, he is the father, he has the right to know." Penny knew that the chances of making Amy change her mind were slim to none.

"No Penny, my mind is made up." She looked down at her flat abdomen. "The _baby _will not need Sheldon, it has me."

"And Aunt Penny, the baby will also have Aunt Penny!" Penny was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thanks Penny, for all your support." Amy said, her eyes filling up with tears. "Now that Sheldon and my mother have left me you've been the only one there for me." Penny's eyes also started filling up with tears, "But Ames, Sheldon would have been here if you would let him."

TBBT

The months went by slowly for Amy, Penny and Bernadette came to see her as much as they could but never had she felt so alone.

Some days she got so close to calling Sheldon and telling him everything, but something would always hold her back. Penny has been telling her that Leonard and the boys have been asking about her, but she doesn't want to see them because it reminds her too much of Sheldon; because she's afraid they will tell him about the baby.

She still thought about the day after their anniversary, Sheldon had been so caring and thoughtful and a true gentleman. He had been awake before her and it seemed as if he had been staring at her for a long time, he seemed to be thinking about something so hard. Amy could see a tinge of panic in his eyes but Amy felt that herself too. When she awoke she wrapped her arms around his bare chest and he put his arms around her too, they didn't speak but just felt the moment.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the same song for the 100th time, she lied in bed looking at a picture of Sheldon hugging her, the day he bought her the tiara. Their smiles were so big and Amy wondered if those moments could still exist for her. She absentmindedly let her fingers roam over Sheldon's face on the picture.

My California King...

Her fingers trembled as they traced the contours of his pale face, hot tears running down her cheek and onto her pillow, darkening the fabric.

Slowly her hands moved down to her 5 month bump, still staring at Sheldon's face.  
She wished so hard that he was still there with her. But she knew that he was on his way to achieve his life dream and she couldn't stand on the way of that.

She was at her lowest just last month, at the appointment when she and Penny were going to find out the sex of the baby, she felt more happy than usual that day because she had managed to keep thoughts about Sheldon at bay, until the doctor said...

"Congratulations, Dr Fowler, you're having twins, a little boy and a little girl!"

She broke down right there and then. Her life was going to be a constant reminder of what she had and lost. Penny tried her hardest to comfort her but nothing was going to help her.  
She hated Sheldon so much for leaving her but then she hated herself for being so selfish, knowing that if it was her who was close to winning a Nobel Prize, then Sheldon would have been very supportive of her decisions.

She was 7 months pregnant and feeling a bit more positive about life, when Penny came to her and told her that Leonard had proposed and she wanted her to be one of the bridesmaids, she agreed but only after making sure that Sheldon wasn't going to be there. Penny had said that they had sent him an invitation but he had graciously declined saying that he had a lot of work to complete.  
She had to dance with one of Penny's cousins, she had fun that night but she couldn't help but wish that it was Sheldon's arms around her when they waltzed. All the boys had seen Amy pregnant and had been gobsmacked when they found out the truth but they had all promised not to tell Sheldon, for Amy's sake.

##############

It was July 16th, 4:36pm when Tyler Robert Fowler-Cooper was born and five minutes later Marie Annabelle Fowler was born, after a _very, very _complicated labour, she decided to get over Sheldon because her babies were her priority now. The first three months of the twins' lives were the most frightening of her whole life.

Penny had stayed over at her house for the first week after the babies returned from the hospital seeing as Amy had not spoken to her mum since she had told her she was pregnant.  
The first few nights were the worst, not only did her whole body ache from the labour but the constant crying meant that she was getting at most 2 hours of sleep every night. She had taken a sabbatical from her job but the babies made her work so much harder than her whole career had ever had.

The first day back from the hospital, the whole gang had come to see her and cooed over how adorable the babies were, but none of them ever mentioned Sheldon and for that Amy was grateful.

The nurses had taught her how to feed both babies at once and with Penny's help she was getting better and better at it.

Now it was the first night alone with the twins because Penny had left her apartment but had promised to come as quickly as she could if she needed anything.  
"Come on, Tyler it's time for your bath," Amy spoke softly at her 3 month old son. He reminded her so much of Sheldon, he had his brown hair and was skinnier than his sister, but Marie had her father's stunning blue eyes.

Amy carefully laid Marie in her bassinet after she had finished dressing her. She started to undress Tyler for his bath.

Just as she was laying Tyler down next to his sister her phone rang, she ran to it to avoid it from waking up the twins.

"Amy, Sheldon just called Leonard." Penny's high voice filled her ears and Amy's stomach started to twist into knots.

"And..." Amy prompted.

"He wanted to know how you were." Penny said slowly.

"And what did Leonard say?" Amy's heart started to beat faster and she could feel her ears getting hotter.

"He told him that he hasn't seen you enough to be able to answer that, so you see he tried to keep it vague but Leonard is not so good at that." Penny replied.

"Good." Amy let out a shaky breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"But... Sheldon thought that was odd so he said he was going to call you to make sure you haven't been eaten by a bobcat," Penny said quickly.

"What? No! He didn't call me for the last 9 months so what gives him the right to call me now?" Amy was getting angrier by the minute.

"Amy, you know he didn't call any of us, he was too busy, that you can't hold against him plus he did send you a card for your birthday." Penny said trying to calm Amy down.

"You know what Penny I'll call you tomorrow, thanks for everything but I just need some time to think." Amy said sighing quietly at the end.

"Alright Ames, take as long as you want, just call me if you need anything, 'kay?" Penny said. She was genuinely concerned about her bestie.

"I will. Bye." Amy said.

"Okay bye, give my babies a kiss from their aunt Penny!" Penny said quickly.

Amy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Okay, bye Penny." She hung up the phone, put on her pyjamas and got into bed, willing sleep to take her away whilst she stared at her bedside clock, 8:24pm... 8:43pm...


	4. Chapter 4

**For my dearest reviewers and readers!**

**Chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

3 years later.

Amy was sat on the sofa of Penny and Leonard's house, west of their old apartments. The three year old twins were sat by her feet on the carpet and Penny and Leonard sat holding their new born son in their arms.

Amy didn't know exactly why Penny had asked her to come down, but it seemed serious because Penny hadn't been her usual perky self on the phone.

"So, why did you guys want me to come down?" Amy asked with a tinge of hesitancy in her voice.

"Umm, Amy we wanted to let you know something very important about Sheldon," Leonard began cautiously. Amy's hands tightened at the sound of the name that she so rarely heard.

"What he means is that as you might know already, Sheldon has been nominated for the Nobel Prize earlier than expected," Penny followed her husband.

"Yes…" Amy was already aware of that, it said so in her weekly edition of Neuron.

"He said that as his work was finished, he was going to be coming back." Penny's voice fell to a high pitched whisper by the end of the sentence. Amy was left stunned and staring off into space, until Marie tugged on her clothes.

"Mommy!" She said whilst stretching her arms. Amy quickly picked her up, still in silence, until she finally found her voice "I don't know what I'm going to do." She whispered, her hands trembling and her eyes unable to blink.

"Leonard, sweetie, do you think you can give us a few minutes?" Penny said to Leonard narrowing her eyes at him expectantly.

"Yeah sure, I'll just take Ryan for a diaper change." Leonard said getting up and cooing at his week old son as he walked away.

Penny looked at Amy who was looking down at Tyler, playing with his adored Dr Who action figure, whilst holding an almost asleep Marie.

"Amy, look I know it's none of my business but in all sincerity I think it's time to tell Sheldon, the twins need their dad around and it'll make everything easier." Penny looked at Amy who was still in the same position as before.

"Penny, I really don't know if I can do that I mean you of all people should know that since Bernadette moved to Washington with Howard you've been the only one who really knew how hard the last 4 years were for me, it isn't easy raising a child, let alone two and alone and plus who knows what Sheldon's reaction would be, I haven't seen him or talked to him in 4 years, I mean for all we know he won't even care." As much as the last sentence pained Amy to say, she had to face the truth.

"Amy listen we can never really know unless you tell him, I promise I'll be there for you and the twins no matter what, what do you say?" Penny asked leaning forward and patting Amy on the knees.

"Penny" Tyler cried as he attempted to crawl on Penny's lap unsuccessfully as his grip was still surrounding his action figure.

"Plus, who can't love these two cuties?" She said as she picked up and hugged Tyler.

"I don't know Penny I really don't want to, it'll just make everything harder." Amy said her voice cracking, "What if he just leaves us again, I wouldn't be able to take it or what if he…" Tears started rolling down Amy's flushed cheeks.

"Oh Ames," Penny hugged Amy with one arm, "I think we just have to get this over and done with and if he doesn't want to have anything to do with you then it's his loss and you can tell the twins that he was the one who didn't try not you." Penny said into her ear.

That seemed to make sense for Amy as she was lost in thought again as she sniffled causing Marie to stir in her arms.

"Okay, I'll… I'll do it." Amy replied quietly fidgeting with her fingers that rested on her tense laps. She thought it would be best to get it over and done with as he most likely will not want anything to do with them.

########

It was two weeks since Amy had decided to tell Sheldon the whole truth and the Hofstadter's and the Fowlers were sitting in the former's residence. Amy was fidgeting and trying to look away from the TV that was currently screening the Nobel Prize Ceremony for the Sciences. She looked down at Tyler and Marie who were currently playing together on the floor and then looked at Penny who was cradling her son in her arms, whilst simultaneously trying to keep her attention on the screen, unlike Amy. Leonard had left a few minutes ago to go prepare some snacks and drinks for the group but Amy wasn't sure that she would be able to keep anything down with the current anxiety she was experiencing.

Suddenly, Leonard came back and she was so lost in her own thoughts that she was startled when he said, "Here you go, Amy."

Penny looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay, Amy?" she said.

"Yes, I think so." Amy replied hesitantly, but as soon as she finished her sentence the announcer on the TV said "_and now please welcome Dr Sheldon Cooper B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D. winner of the Nobel Prize in Physics for his proof of String Theory which will change the way we view science forever", _her breath hitched and her palms got clammy as soon as she saw the same man who still held her heart after so many years, stand from a table, surrounded by applause make his way to the podium. Amy could tell that he was muttering something and smiled when she realised that he was most probably muttering Kolinahr to himself to avoid fainting because of the large crowd, she couldn't help but smile at the quirks that made her love him so much. Her heart raced as the camera focused on his face as he accepted the award and she felt butterflies dance around her stomach excitedly as she saw those piercing blue eyes that most commonly were only seen in her daughter. She mentally scolded herself for falling prey to those blue orbs and became adamant that she didn't love him anymore.

Penny laughed as she saw Sheldon shaking as he approached the microphone and started with a quiet voice, _"Umm, I just want to say thank you to those who were able to recognise true intellect, even though it did take 39 years but nonetheless I have a list of people of who I want to thank, even though they did not partake in the hard mental work, they did help me along the way: Leonard my best friend and roommate; Rajesh a colleague and dear friend; Penny who I quote has "street smarts"; Howard a treasured acquaintance; Bernadette a dear friend; my mother and my beloved mee maw who always supported me in my career. What a mouthful am I right?" he tugged on the collar of his shirt and wiped away the sweat on his brow. _Amy's heart sank when he didn't mention her but willed herself to feel nothing, _Sheldon however continued, "All these people have been great parts of my life but one person who stands out is Dr Amy Farrah Fowler who for some time held a romantic relationship with yours truly, I really could not have achieved this award without her intellectual stimulation and support, and this time I am not speaking metaphorically. Thank you." Sheldon said as he quickly walked off the stage to more applause._

Amy sat frozen on the couch and she could feel two pairs of eyes burning holes into her, Leonard cleared his throat loudly, "Well, that was unexpected, I thought he was going to pass out which is why I put the whole ceremony to record,"

Penny ignored her husband and instead continued staring at Amy, "Ames, how you feeling?" she asked, her features mimicking concern.

"I… umm…don't know?" Amy replied still staring at the TV screen.

"Well, I must say I never thought that Sheldon Cooper would include any of us in his thank you speech, although I do remember him talking about it once and using it to blackmail the rest of us."Penny said, her eyes narrowed at the screen.

"But I always knew he would mention Amy," Leonard chimed in, both women turned to face him abruptly, "What? How?" Penny asked.

"Well, he was always talking about how stimulating it was for his mental ability to be with Amy and that he did feel that he benefited from it, so you know I was able to deduct from said data that the probability of him-"

Penny cut him off, "Yeah, yeah data, shmata," she said waving her hand dismissively causing Leonard to frown, but after 4 years he knew better than to confront Penny, so he just kept quiet and stood to clear up the drinks.

"You see Amy, he didn't forget about you, he just went to do what he set out to do, we couldn't have expected otherwise, I mean this is Sheldon we are talking about, Dr Whackadoodle," Penny said, sliding to sit right next to Amy.

"Umm yes I'm sure he is but it doesn't concern me whether or not he cares." Amy said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh?" Penny said raising her eyebrows, "Well okay, and good for you."

Just then the phone rang, Leonard picked it up, "Hello, Leonard Hofstadter… oh hi Sheldon," he said turning to look at Amy and Penny who looked at him wide eyed and curious. "Yeah, we saw it… really? You're boarding the plane now? Tomorrow, 6:30, we'll be there… okay bye." Leonard placed the phone down, turned around and said…

"Sheldon arrives tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love all the reviews guys! You really are encouraging me to write and write! The longer the reviews the faster I write!**

**To all of those faithful reviewers who were glad Sheldon didn't forget his friends,**

"**Of course he wouldn't forget them, he has an eidetic memory." *cue condescension*.**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

(Amy)

Amy clicked the door shut of her new apartment that had two bedrooms and a decent sized living room (the important thing was that it was in her price range), after having a mini panic attack in Penny's house at hearing the news that Sheldon was less than 24 hours away from re-entering her life she was exhausted and put the twins straight to bed before going to take a hot shower.

In the shower, memories started to flood into her mind about moments with Sheldon. He had suggested one time that she stay over and they had spent the night cuddling in bed, no talking but listening to the silence and being content with it. Amy found herself smiling at what were the best memories of her life with Sheldon.

(Sheldon)

He sat in the plane staring out the window, even though visibility was close to zero. His mind wandered to the day he left, to completing his life's work and to Amy.

He could never bring himself to call her, said he was busy and nothing worth telling her had happened to him, he regretted it. _She probably moved on… _

He regretted leaving her behind and indulging himself into his work when she gave him everything she had to give.

(The next day)

Amy woke up to the sunlight coming into her room; the day was going to be happy and bright, unlike her. She was so nervous that she didn't eat breakfast but only prepared it for the twins. She carried on with her daily routine as she had specifically asked for a day off from her job at UCLA.

When the time to go to Penny's came, she was so nervous she was about to throw up any minute, she got Marie and Tyler into their respective car seats and left for Penny's, she arrived there at 6:00 on the dot.

"Hey Amy," Penny said a look on concern on her face, "Penny!" the twins gurgled happily as they hung on her legs.

"Hi guys!" Penny said smiling and walking into the house with the twins hand in hand, "Why don't you go and play with your toys, huh?" Penny said pointing to a box of toys.

"Yay!" the twins squealed and ran towards it. Penny however turned to face Amy who was pale and trembling, "Amy, sweetie, are you okay?" Penny said putting a hand on Amy's forehead, "Amy, oh my god, you're burning up! Come with me, let's go upstairs." Penny said guiding a silent Amy up the stairs, "Here lie down and get some rest," Amy did as she was told because she was finding it hard to stay standing and she felt her stomach doing backflips, "Here, take this, it will help the temperature go down." Penny said handing Amy two tablets and a glass of water, Amy took it graciously.

"Just relax, everything is going to be okay, I promise," Penny said rubbing Amy's back, "I'm going to check on the twins," she continued whilst getting up.

"Thanks Penny" Amy finally spoke, her voice shaky. "That's alright sweetie, you just rest." Penny said leaving the guest room and shutting the door.

Amy was left alone with her thoughts, her mind made up different scenarios about what Sheldon was going to say and a large part of her wanted to jump out of the window and run away.

Slowly, her eyes closed.

(Sheldon)

He had just greeted Leonard and was currently in his car. He was currently describing his newly born son.

"He looks just like Penny, but we agreed to disagree because she thinks he looks just like me but then-" Leonard was cut off by Sheldon.

"As much as I am enjoying your detailed description of your life, I really think it is unnecessary as I will be seeing him in person when we arrive at your house." Sheldon said matter-of-factly, Leonard just rolled his eyes.

"Same old Sheldon" Leonard said smiling.

"Well of course, what did you expect? That I morphed into a creature of different species? Really Leonard your tendency to state the obvious has me jaded." Sheldon said, condescension scribbled all over his facial features. Suddenly Sheldon looked down at his lap and started to fidget with his fingers as if mulling something over.

"You okay there, buddy?" Leonard said confused by his ex-roommate's body language.

"Leonard, have you spoken to Amy recently?" Sheldon said quietly looking directly into Leonard's brown eyes. This time however, it was Leonard who kept his gaze fixed on the road; he could feel Sheldon burning holes into the side of his head with his stare.

Leonard cleared his throat loudly before starting, "Umm, well during the 4 years that you were gone, I may have seen… or may not have seen… the person you are referring to… with a lot… or minimal frequency, it really depended on… work." Leonard was trying to divert the conversation from its current topic.

Sheldon had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? Leonard what are you saying?"

"Umm, work has been very tough these last few years, loads of experiments to carry out and just recently I was offered the position of head experimental physicist at Caltech." Leonard said grinning and looking at his best friend for the first time.

Sheldon snorted haughtily and said "Then they surely ran out of options."

Leonard glared at him and they rode in silence for the rest of the journey.

It was half an hour until they arrived home. Leonard took Sheldon's bags and currently they were both standing at the door of the Hofstadter residence, Leonard fiddling with the keys and Sheldon folding his arms impatiently, just then however, Penny appeared in the doorway.

"Moonpie!" Penny said hugging Sheldon tightly.

"Penny cease and desist from such frivolous behaviour this instant. Who knows what germs your procreation has transferred to you and now to me," Sheldon said pulling away and taking hand sanitizer out from his ever-present messenger bag.

"Same old Sheldon" Penny said causing Sheldon to look at Leonard and roll his eyes in annoyance.

The three friends walked in and only then did it occur to Penny that the twins, Sheldon's children, were in the kitchen sipping some juice.

"Umm you know what Sheldon let me show you to your room." Penny said quickly pulling Sheldon along the corridor, when she remembered that Amy was currently in the guest bedroom, she stopped suddenly in her tracks causing Sheldon to knock into her.

"Penny?" Sheldon said irritation in his blue gaze.

"On the other hand, let's just stay right here in the living room, yes that's right." She said pushing Sheldon into the living room. "Just take a seat, I'm going to get you a drink. Come on Leonard." She said to her husband who had been looking at his wife as if she had grown two heads.

When they arrived at the kitchen, realisation dawned on Leonard. The twins were sitting at the table drinking juice from their juice boxes whilst playing with miniature toys on the table.

"Leonard what are we going to do? Amy is upstairs because she seriously looked like she was going to pass out and Sheldon is in the living room and here are their children!" Penny said quickly.

"Shhhhhh! Sheldon has Vulcan hearing, be quiet!" Leonard said frantically. Just then Sheldon walked into the kitchen and Penny and Leonard froze.

"Penny it just occurred to me that you didn't ask for my preference of beverage-" he stopped talking as he noticed his friends' panicked features.

Suddenly Tyler got up off the table and said "Thanks, Aunt Penny!"

But Tyler was so distracted with his toys that he walked straight into Sheldon's long legs, "Oww!" Tyler said rubbing his forehead and looking up at Sheldon.

As soon as Sheldon looked at the boy in front of him, he was perplexed. The boy had _those eyes; _the same eyes that made him lose all control and give in to _her _demands.

Tyler who had started to whimper just after he hit Sheldon now started to cry full on. Sheldon panicked, he didn't know what to do but he couldn't bear to see _those eyes _shed tears so he did the unthinkable.

Slowly, he bent down and picked up the small boy, at this Penny and Leonard's eyes bugged out so much that it was lucky they didn't fall out.

"I'm sorry about that, what's your name?" Sheldon said still looking deep into his eyes, he felt a strong connection with this boy, but he didn't understand why, usually he was repulsed by children.

"My name is Tyler Robert Fowler-Cooper."


	6. Chapter 6

**Cliff-hanger! So sorry I can't resist but I promise no more, for now.**

**Longest chapter ever… just for you guys, luvin' the reviews.**

**BTW this is going to be a song fic… kind of…**

**If you really want to understand how Amy is feeling then I would really suggest that you listen to the song "Don't Forget" by Demi Levato, even though I am going to be incorporating it into this chapter anyway.**

**Please 'don't forget' to review.**

**Cristina**

**SHAMY4EVER. **

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

(Sheldon)

"I'm sorry what?" Sheldon was stunned; suddenly things were falling eerily into place.

He put Tyler down slowly and saw a little girl, probably of the same age approach the boy, whisper something in his ear before running away together, and he was flabbergasted to notice that the little girl had the same sparkling blue eyes that he did.

"Hello, Sheldon." A voice came from behind them, Sheldon turned around to see Amy Farrah Fowler. She looked far more sophisticated than he remembered wearing dark grey trousers that hung loosely on her legs and a creamy loose shirt, her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and the beret was no longer there. She stood holding the little boy, who moments before had been in Sheldon's arms, the little girl grabbing onto her right leg.

(Amy)

She woke up to a pounding headache made worse by the sound of her son crying, she quickly got up and went down the stairs, stopping abruptly when she saw _him. _

The man of her dreams and her nightmares, holding her – his – son in his arms gently moving him from side to side. He looked the same as always, messenger bag, superhero shirt over a long sleeved shirt and nude corduroy trousers.

Her heart broke thinking about what her life together would have been from the beginning. If only she had told him. Suddenly she heard him ask Tyler for his name, she prayed to a deity she wasn't sure existed that he didn't say his full name, she had chosen to use his name too because she wanted the twins to have a little bit of their father even if he was never really there.

"…Tyler Robert Fowler-Cooper." Amy was dragged out of her thoughts by the name, she saw Penny bite her lip nervously and wince when Sheldon turned a sick white colour. He put Tyler down and together with Marie came up to her, she picked him up and softly kissed his forehead, he nestled into her shoulder and Marie held onto her leg still looking at Sheldon. She had to speak up.

(Sheldon)

His gaze flew over her, examining every detail, taking it all in.

"Well, we are just going to check on Ryan, I think he is awake now, you know motherly feelings and all, so you know, get comfortable and …" Penny quickly left the kitchen, grabbing Leonard's hand hastily and both avoiding all eye contact.

"Wait!" Amy said to Penny, who stopped suddenly, "Take them please." She said giving Penny and Leonard the children, Penny just nodded silently and gave her a look of determination.

Sheldon may have not even realised that they left, his eyes glued on Amy and the children she was holding onto so tenderly. He realised he hadn't said anything yet so he decided to speak up, "Hello Amy." He squeaked causing her to look at him briefly in the eyes before looking down at the ground.

"Sheldon, I have something to tell you, please sit down." Amy whispered looking directly at the table rather than at him. He nodded his head and proceeded to sit down. Amy followed him.

When they were both seated, Amy folded her hands and placed them on the table, wringing her fingers in anxiety.

"What was that?" Sheldon said suddenly causing Amy to look up at him; he needed to hear what he already suspected come from her own lips.

"What was what?" Amy asked but realised what he was talking about.

"Why did he say my name is his?" He said completely discombobulated about the entire situation.

"He… umm... he…" Amy took a long pause in which Sheldon was now looking directly at her and his eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. "He's your son." Amy whispered looking down at her hands.

"What?" Sheldon said quietly, his face expressionless. "No… I… umm… don't have a son…" Sheldon said completely in denial and stuttering. He took a long pause and Amy's heart pounded faster than ever before; she could hear Sheldon taking short, jagged breaths

"How old is he?" Sheldon asked his tone breathy, demanding and irritated.

"He's 4 in July." Amy replied, her tone also becoming stronger, she wasn't going to let him make her feel guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sheldon said his whisper furious, tightening his hands into fists.

"YOU LEFT, SO IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Amy shouted, causing Sheldon to glare at her.

"How in the hell can you say that you being pregnant with my children has nothing to do with me. I would have stayed." Sheldon said still whispering, causing Amy to feel even more annoyed at him. "And the girl?" Sheldon asked looking directly at her.

Amy looked away clenching her jaw also tightening her hands, "She's your daughter; they're twins." She replied.

Suddenly he banged his fists on the table and stood up causing the chair to tumble over. Amy jumped at the sudden noise but also stood up.

"I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Sheldon shouted, running his hands through his hair roughly and looking up.

Did you forget  
that I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
about me?

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Amy shouted back, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I…" Sheldon didn't know what to say, the immense anger and hurt he was feeling left him numb.

Did you regret  
ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
about us?

"It wasn't easy, Sheldon, a week after you left I found out, four weeks after we…" Amy had already sat back down and had her head in her hands. "I gave you everything I had and you left, so _I_ hadto forget."

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it.

"No Amy, I never forgot, I couldn't, and I wouldn't." Sheldon said quietly, also sitting back down.

"You don't understand, I haven't seen my mom in 4 years and I would have had to raise them alone if it wasn't for Penny and Leonard." Amy said, tears falling silently.

"I was head over heels in love with you; you finally gave me your love and all I ever wanted… you," Amy whispered. "But you left. Did you forget how strongly we felt for one another, how we vowed to make each other happy regardless what others thought?"

So now I guess  
this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
never again  
please don't forget  
don't forget.

Sheldon felt so guilty, but the anger for not being able to see his children or even know they existed took over.

"Nevertheless, you could have called, I would have come back." Sheldon said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Why, to do what?" Amy said angrily.

"To get to KNOW THEM! DON'T YOU COMPREHEND? THEY ARE MY OFFSPRING! I HAD A RIGHT!" Sheldon shouted back.

"No, don't give me that crap! If you cared you would have called, made an effort." Amy snapped back.

"I… thought you moved on… we broke up… there was no reason to call you…" Sheldon reasoned, mostly with himself.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

"How about, oh I don't know, to say 'Amy we had sex four weeks ago, how are you?'" she said sarcastically.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her, "Our relationship was over, it didn't work out, and therefore I could not call to say _that._" He spat back.

"No, _you_ didn't let it work, _you_ suggested we terminate it and now look where it got us." Amy said quickly wiping her tears.

"Well I beg to differ, had _you_ called and told me everything, I would have returned and it would have been easier for you." Sheldon said haughtily.

Amy's eyes widened at his response, "Right, because you're perfect, my fucking hero! If I had called you I would have bet money that you would have panicked and stayed in Geneva, it took us 5 years to have sex!" Amy spat back even angrier than before.

"And look where that got us." Sheldon muttered back.

Somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it  
At all.

So at last  
all the pictures have been burned  
and all the past  
is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us.

Shaking her head, Amy replied "You know what Sheldon? I'm over this, over you, over everything and most of all, know that I was done with you a long time ago." Sheldon winced for a second before turning back into his expressionless demeanor.

"Likewise." He replied looking away, his jaw clenched.

But somewhere we went wrong  
our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
you've forgotten  
about us.

They stayed in an eerie silence for some minutes before Sheldon spoke, "What are their names?"

Amy looked up, somewhat shy because the names she had chosen were some of his favorite scientists. "As you already know, his name is Tyler Robert Fowler-Cooper and her name is Marie Annabelle Fowler-Cooper, Tyler was born 5 minutes before Marie." She said quietly and becoming surprised when she saw his face soften.

"Why did you give them my name?" He asked, genuinely shocked.

"My own father was rarely ever with me, I needed to give them something to hold on to." She replied quietly but sternly.

Sheldon remained quiet again and so did Amy, stealing looks at one another but mainly keeping their eyes on their laps.

Sheldon's mind raced with all kinds of thoughts, he couldn't believe Amy said that to him, he couldn't believe he replied like that. He couldn't believe he was a father to twins, with Amy Farrah Fowler… _a father._

When he was small he vowed to himself that when (if ever) he became a dad, he wouldn't be like his own, he'd be better, he'd care for his children. He'd love them.

"Can I see them?" Sheldon asked his tone soft and even shy.

Amy looked up at him, shocked at this; she stared at him for a long while before saying, "Are you going to be around for them? Will you be there for them when they need you?" she wasn't sure Sheldon would commit and she wouldn't let him do the same thing he did to her, to them.

Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shock, "Of course, I would never do otherwise." He said.

They both stared into each other deeply for the first time in four years, they could feel how the other was feeling just by looking into each other's eyes and in that moment they realized that they've never stopped loving, missing and longing for each other, tingles ignited all over their body making them tremble slightly. Sheldon looked away and cleared his throat loudly. Amy stood up hastily and blushing said "I'll be right back."

As Amy left Sheldon remembered of all the times when he was in Geneva, he thought about coming back or even calling Amy, but the fear of hearing she had moved on with someone else held him back. He regretted it.

Sheldon stood and realized that a miniature Dr. Who was on the ground, he walked over and picked it up.

(Amy)

As she walked outside of the kitchen, she turned down the hall and leaned against the wall, taking deep slow breaths to calm her speeding heart.

She couldn't understand why she still felt like this for him after so long, after everything that had happened between them. Just then she realized that Penny and Leonard were hiding at the top of the stairs, when Amy saw them they both smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"Where are the twins?" Amy asked going up the stairs.

"In Ryan's room." Leonard replied opening the door and letting Amy in.

"I need to speak with them" She said, Leonard nodding and Penny walking over to get Ryan before shutting the door.

Although the twins were only three going on four, they were incredibly smart for their age.

"Hey guys." Amy said quietly.

"Hi mommy!" They both said in unison, Amy sat down in a tiny children's chair whilst the twins sat in the creamy colored carpet.

"Who was the tall man?" Marie asked causing Tyler to rub his forehead.

"Well, he's your daddy." Amy replied back seriously; hoping to get their full attention.

"Our daddy?" they replied in unison again.

"Yes and he wants to see you." Amy continued, searching their expressions.

"He wants to see us? Why?" Tyler replied, Marie looking down at the ground.

"Well because he wants to meet you, would you like to meet him, you don't have to if you don't want to." Amy said looking into their eyes with concern.

"I do!" Tyler said, "I really like his Flash t-shirt!" Amy smiled at that.

"And you, Marie?" Amy said lifting her daughter's face by her chin, she had been unusually quiet.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Marie asked softly chewing on her bottom lip, Amy's eyes softened.

"He'll love you." Amy replied smiling softly at both children.

She watched as their eyes lit up and they both nodded in response.

"Come on." She said, offering each a hand.

(Sheldon)

Sheldon stood by a chair, shifting nervously on each foot. He started to hear footsteps and his heart sped up.

Suddenly Amy walked in, hand in hand with Tyler and Marie and his heart skipped a beat. There they were; the people he lived for and loved even though he knew he needed to show that.

Amy looked down at the twins, who were hiding behind her legs. She nodded at Tyler, who stepped forward cautiously. Sheldon bent down so as to not intimidate him, Amy watched carefully.

"Hello." Tyler whispered looking at the floor, as he stood in front of Sheldon.

"Hello, Tyler," Sheldon also replied softly, "I believe this is yours." Sheldon said, showing him the action figure and watching his son's eyes light up.

"Yes!" He shouted grabbing the action figure and jumping onto Sheldon, hugging him tightly.

Amy's eyes bulged out as she watched Sheldon hug him back tightly and smile, instead of tensing up like he usually did.

As Tyler let go of Sheldon, they both looked straight into each other's eyes, Sheldon still mesmerized by how much they reminded him of Amy.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Amy nod at Marie who approached with small tentative steps, until she stood right next to Tyler. Sheldon noticed how much his daughter looked like him, blue eyes, dark brown hair and milky white skin.

"Hello, daddy." She said quietly, looking at her shifting feet.

"Hello Marie." Sheldon replied, just hearing them call him 'daddy' tugged at his heart. Amy leaned on the door frame, a smile playing on her lips as she looked on.

"I really like your shirt, daddy." Tyler said, looking down at the Flash shirt admirably. "Thank you Tyler, I really like your action figure too." Sheldon replied softly.

"I knew you liked Dr. Who because mommy told us so." Marie joined in, now more enthusiastic than before. "She also told us that you're super smart." Tyler continued; smiling adoringly at his father.

This caused Sheldon to look up at Amy, who simply blushed and looked at her feet, tightening her grip on her hands.

When Sheldon's attention came back to his children he noticed that they were whispering in each other's ears. Suddenly, he saw Tyler shake his head vigorously at Marie, who pouted at her brother.

"Daddy, Marie wants to know what your name is." Tyler said shyly, "My name is Sheldon Cooper." Sheldon replied smiling softly at his children.

"That's my name too!" Tyler and Marie both shouted out, whilst jumping up and down. Sheldon looked up to see Penny, Leonard and Amy grinning at him and the twins.

"Come on, daddy, let's go and play." Tyler said whilst tugging on Sheldon's hand followed by Marie taking his other hand.

As he left Penny turned and said to Amy, "Who would have thought that Dr. Whackadoodle is good with kids?"

"Yes, I believe I wasn't expecting that either," Amy replied, "but as long as he cares for them."

"And what about you?" Penny asked; concern in her eyes.

"Penny, we both agreed that it didn't work out before therefore it won't work out now." Amy said committed to not letting her real feelings loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter is ready so as soon as this story gets at least ten reviews I will put up the next one and be warned, this story which began as a one shot is getting very twisty in my head. :) **

**For **theophilusrex **a loyal reviewer, :P**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

"Dinner's ready, guys." Penny said to Leonard, Sheldon and the twins who were showing them every single toy they had.

"Alright." Sheldon said getting up from the couch.

"Great, I'm starving." Leonard said rubbing his hands together and making his way to the table that just happened to sit 6 people.

"Leonard, you sit here, as always." Penny said pointing to the head of the table. She had a cunning plan up her sleeve, she knew the Shamy still felt something for each other and she was going to make them realise it.

"Ames, you sit here," Penny said pointing to one of the side chairs, "The twins will sit here across from you," she continued, "and Moonpie, you have to sit here, next to Amy." Penny finished with a beaming smile.

Amy and Sheldon looked briefly at each other before taking a seat in their designated spots; they stayed in silence until Penny brought the food.

"Spaghetti with little hot dogs!" Sheldon exclaimed at the same time as the twins said, "Spaghetti with little hot dogs!"

"Just like my mom used to make!"

"Just like mommy makes!"

The twins and Sheldon both said at the same time. Sheldon looked at Amy, surprised that she made this for the twins seeing as it was his favourite meal, Amy just avoided eye contact with him and continued eating.

"So Sheldon, now that you have proved string theory, what's your next step?" Leonard said putting a mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Well, being the man of schedule and routine that I am, I have carefully planned out my life from now on, step by step." Sheldon said proudly.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "And the first step would be?"

"Firstly, I plan on calling Leslie Winkle and giving her a hearty 'I told you so' about all the times when she thought that the universe was loopy, can you believe it? Loopy!"

The twins giggled suddenly making all of the adults' eyes fall on them, "What's so funny?" Penny asked.

Tyler giggled his hand over his mouth, "Mommy also said that daddy was loopy!"

Penny and Leonard erupted into laughter along with the twins, whereas Sheldon frowned at a reddening Amy Farrah Fowler and said, "I'm not 'loopy', my mother had me tested!"

Amy turned to him and replied, "Although, I personally would have gone through with the follow-up.", she quickly swivelled in her chair to face the front and stuffed a forkful of food into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sheldon but I beg to differ, having lived you for some time I can safely say you are crazy, Mr Bongos-Embrace-the-Chaos!"

Penny erupted in laughter and even Amy giggled.

"Returning to the topic at hand, now that I have effectively won my Nobel Prize, I do plan to dabble some in Black Hole Thermodynamics or I might even be more adventurous and solve the early Earth matter versus anti matter mass conundrum." Sheldon said picking up his fork full of spaghetti.

"Ahh how adventurous!" Leonard concluded.

"Is it the one where matter won over antimatter in the Big Bang, although equal parts were said to have been created?" Marie asked, Sheldon nodded.

"I believe the earth is headed for the Big Yawn seeing how the red shift from distant galaxies has shown that their speed is increasing." Tyler informed the group, Penny was amazed at how much the kids knew compared to how little she knew, although she had heard about a TV sitcom called the The Big Bang Theory, _mmph I wonder if that counts_, she thought.

When her attention came back to the group she heard Amy mention something about curing Raj from his selective mutism by shutting down the inhibitor in his prefrontal cortex through a placebo pill.

"Yes I remember the placebo pill meant that the neurons carrying the muting electrical message did not reach his vocal chords thus allowing vocal communication with females." Marie said, causing Sheldon to look at her then at Amy.

"Why is it that they seem to know so much about neurobiology and so little about physics, I remember telling you that nothing would exist if it wasn't for physics." Sheldon said reaching over to pick up his glass of water and briefly feeling Amy's elbow rub against his arm causing his tachycardia to return after not having it for so many years; he was starting to think that Amy could have something to do with it.

Amy just shrugged and said, "I was always more able to teach them about neurobiology in a far more complex way than I could physics, but they are starting to show an interest in it although I have only told them about the Big Bang Theory seeing as I thought they should start from the beginning."

Silence descended the group, until Penny spoke up, "So Sheldon how was Switzerland?"

Sheldon looked at her blankly, "As normal as a country with central European weather, that ranges from 18 to 28 degrees and -2 to 7 degrees in winter, which also inhabits part of the world's largest and highest-energy particle accelerator could be." He returned to his plate.

"Okaaaaay." Penny said, suddenly she realised that obviously Sheldon didn't do any sight-seeing or anything of the sorts, if anything he probably never left the large atom thingy.

"Sheldon, what was the Large Hadron Collider like? Plans are being made at Caltech to go with a group of scientists for a few days." Leonard asked, hoping that this would develop into a conversation that would make the tension more bearable.

"Leonard I really don't understand what you expect, as I said to Penny it is the world's largest and highest-energy particle accelerator and expanding on said statement it is made of a variety of materials, such as metals and common polymers." Sheldon said confusion and frustration invading his facial features.

"Daddy what are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"As I said Sheldon, they've only dabbled in physics." Amy stated after looking at Sheldon's shocked face.

"Well when I was four years old, I already knew what the Large Hadron Collider was and its various uses." Sheldon said back.

"Indeed, but question them about the location of the falx celebri, you only learnt that when I taught it to you during a visit to my lab…" Amy stopped as memories she had tried to forget and block out came pouring back in.

"Mommy, the falx celebri descends vertically in the long…itudinal fissure between the cerebral hemispheres." Tyler chimed at his mother, who winked and smiled at him.

"It is also made of dura mater and is known to calcify with age." Marie continued, this time looking at their father.

Leonard was grinning at a stunned Sheldon and Penny had her mouth hanging open amusedly.

"Yes, well as I mentioned when we first met, I find it unnecessary to familiarise myself with yucky, icky stuff." Sheldon said barely turning his head in Amy's direction, she just continued eating, completely disregarding his statement.

Just then the crying of an infant child was heard and Penny and Leonard stood immediately, "We'll be back." Penny said to them.

As they left, Marie had a puzzled look on her face, "What's the matter Marie?" Amy asked.

"Mommy, why wasn't daddy here before, when we were little?" she asked completely confused.

Amy and Sheldon shared panicked looks; they had no idea what to say.

"Daddy was working in Switzerland." Amy said causing Sheldon to glare at her.

"Oh." Marie said sadly. Sheldon didn't know what to say, so he decided to stick with the truth, "But I won't be leaving again." He said softly.

Amy's mouth popped open at the statement and she looked at Sheldon very closely, examining his face for any hints of hesitation; there were none.

After dinner, Sheldon informed the group that he had already bought an apartment near their old Los Robles apartment after graciously declining Penny's invitation that he stay over.

Amy and the twins were also getting to leave, before Penny said, "Guys, why don't we go out together next week?"

"Where do you propose we go?" Amy asked, placing her fork on her now empty plate.

"The zoo!" the twins exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will not be update soon, very important exams coming up… Wish me luck! (or knowledge) :S **

**Remember I really love to hear your thoughts; it motivates me to know that someone is actually enjoying the story!**

**Even though I must say that I am very flattered that you guys have been alerting and favourite-ing the story :)**

**SHAMY4EVER.**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

Although Sheldon was angry at Leonard and Penny for not telling him, he was thankful that they were there for Amy, Marie and Tyler.

It had been one week since they had met and Sheldon was eager to develop a relationship with the twins, although with Amy he kept his distance and she did the same, they couldn't afford to ruin what was left of their relationship, for the twin's sake.

They had all planned an outing together, Penny, Leonard, Ryan, Amy, Marie, Tyler and Sheldon. Leonard had already gone to pick up Sheldon from his newly bought apartment near Los Robles. As Penny and Leonard got Ryan's buggy out of the car, Sheldon continued towards the gate of the zoo. As he approached it, he saw Amy sitting on a bench with Marie on her laps and Tyler sitting next to her, distracted by the people walking around them. A smile formed on his face as he walked closer, Amy saw him and turned to tell Tyler and Marie, they both turned their heads and Tyler grinned at his father, Tyler being the overactive one of the two, jumped off the bench and ran towards Sheldon, dodging a couple of people in the process. Sheldon stopped walking and waited for him to get there. Tyler had grown really fond of Sheldon because of all the episodes of Dr. Who he was able to remember and re-enact with his action figures. When he arrived to where Sheldon was standing he grabbed his legs tightly in a hug, "Hello daddy." Tyler said trying to regain his breath. Sheldon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it seems that Tyler had inherited Amy's constant urge for physical contact, but he couldn't help but feel even more content.

"Hello Tyler." Sheldon said looking down, he grabbed Tyler by the hand, to avoid someone snatching him away and kidnapping him. They walked back together to where Amy was now standing with Marie's head in the crook of her neck. "Hello Amy." Sheldon said politely.

"Hello Sheldon." Amy replied using the same tone.

"Hello daddy." Marie croaked unable to lift her head. Sheldon's brow furrowed in confusion, "Hello, Marie. Is she okay?" He asked Amy.

"No, not really, she had a fever for some hours into the night and cold sweats but refused to stay at home, she wanted to come and see you and the animals." Amy replied worried about her daughter.

Sheldon looked down at Marie, who had managed to look up at him and stretch her hands out, signalling that she would like him to carry her. Sheldon however didn't catch on as easily so he just stood there.

"Sheldon?" Amy said her voice showing a tinge of irritation

"Yes?" Sheldon replied nonchalantly.

"She wants you to carry her." Amy said.

"Oh, but what about the pathogens, I could-" he stopped abruptly when he saw his daughter's pleading eyes; slowly he leaned over and took Marie from Amy.

Marie nestled herself into Sheldon's broad shoulders and said croakily "I'm sick daddy."

Sheldon frowned at his daughter, "You should have stayed at home Marie." He said to her.

"But daddy, I wanted to see the koalas." She whispered back, Sheldon's disapproving demeanour changed and instead he looked at Amy disapprovingly, "You shouldn't have brought her."

Amy pursed her lips and replied, "Just like you, I was unable to resist those eyes."

Sheldon looked down at Amy, the corners of his lips twitching into a tiny smile, "My eyes?"

Amy blushed and looked away but didn't reply; luckily Leonard and Penny arrived just then.

"Hi Ames, hi Tyler, hi Marie!" Penny said brightly. "Hey guys." Leonard said.

"Oh Marie, what's the matter sweetie," Penny said rubbing her back.

"I'm sick aunt Penny." She replied her face still in Sheldon's neck, "Aw sweetie." Penny cooed.

"Do you want to start watching the animals or do you want to go home?" Leonard asked her, "I want to watch the animals, Uncle Leonard." Marie replied; her voice muffled.

The whole group started walking around the various exhibits, Sheldon still carrying Marie and holding onto Tyler's hand simultaneously. It was around one hour into the viewing that they got to the children's animal themed play area when Marie requested to be let down.

Sheldon complied and put her down, still holding onto her hand and watching as Tyler ran around the play area happily; Penny and Leonard had wandered off elsewhere.

Amy and Sheldon sat by in a near bench with Marie holding tightly onto Sheldon's hand. When they sat down an awkward silence descended upon them. Sheldon and Amy glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Are you feeling better, Marie?" Amy asked Marie who was now perched on her father's laps.

"Mommy my head hurts." Marie replied leaning onto Sheldon's chest. Amy put her hand to her fore head and said "Sheldon, I think you ought to feel her head, her internal temperature is too high for my liking." Amy said; a concerned frown on her face.

Sheldon turned himself awkwardly so that he was able to put his hand on Marie's forehead.

"I believe you are correct, what do you propose we do?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"I think we should take her home." Amy said.

"Alright." Sheldon replied looking down at Marie, "What else hurts, Marie?" he asked, his mind ready to identify symptoms of illnesses.

"My throat, my head when I open my eyes" Marie whimpered.

"Don't cry baby." Amy said wiping tears from Marie's cheeks.

"Photosensitivity." Amy said to Sheldon, who nodded.

"Mommy!" Marie wailed scrambling onto Amy's lap. Just then Tyler came back and so did Penny and Leonard, "What's the matter with Marie, Ames?" Penny asked concerned.

"She doesn't feel well, so we have to go home now." Amy replied standing up; holding Marie close to her.

"Is daddy coming?" Tyler asked; causing Amy and Sheldon to look at each other briefly before Amy replied "If he wishes."

"Yay! Daddy you can see all my action figures now." Tyler jumped up and down. As Tyler walked further away with Penny and Leonard towards the car, Amy slowed down and walked next to Sheldon, "I suspect she may have meningitis." Amy said quietly, Sheldon didn't look at her but replied, "I believe so; we need to take her to the emergency room to find out if it is viral or bacterial."

Sheldon walked faster to catch up with Penny and Leonard who were putting the buggy into the trunk with Tyler's help, "I'm afraid that Marie needs to go to the emergency room, we suspect she may have meningitis." Sheldon said to Penny and Leonard. They both frowned, "Sheldon ask her to touch her chin to her chest." Leonard suggested; just as Amy was approaching the group.

"Marie?" Sheldon said to his daughter.

"Yes?" she replied weakly.

"Can you touch your chin to your chest?" Sheldon asked watching her carefully. Marie lifted herself from her mother's shoulder and bowed her head in an attempt to do what Sheldon had asked her, she stopped halfway and whimpered.

"No daddy, it hurts." She replied, whimpering again.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry your mommy and daddy are going to make it all better." Penny said walking towards Marie and Amy.

"The best thing we can do right now is take her to the hospital." Amy said looking at Marie. "Leonard, Penny, do you mind taking Tyler with you?" Amy asked.

"No of course not, Ames" Penny said.

"We'd be delighted, but are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Leonard said looking down at Tyler, who was the spitting image of Amy.

"No but thank you" Amy replied, walking over to Tyler, "Baby, you have to stay with Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard tonight, okay?" Amy said.

"Alright, mommy." Tyler replied somewhat downtrodden. He then stood on his tiptoes to let his mother kiss his forehead.

"Bye daddy." Tyler waved at Sheldon, who was standing next to Amy.

"Goodbye Tyler." Sheldon replied. Amy and Sheldon watched as Penny and Leonard got Tyler and themselves into the car.

"Bye guys, call us when you get any news." Penny said getting into the car and Leonard waving at them.

"We will." Sheldon replied.

When they were gone, Amy turned to Sheldon and said "Let's go."

Together they made their way to the car, in silence, both worried about their daughter.

When they reached the car, Amy looked down at Marie who was asleep, "Sheldon I don't know if you should carry her, we could get into an accident." Amy said to Sheldon, who seemed to be weighing out the pros and cons, "I'll carry her in the backseat." He replied approaching Amy to take Marie, as Amy gave her to Sheldon their hands touched briefly sending electric shocks down their body, quickly Amy turned around and headed into the driver's seat, her cheeks blushing.

Marie started to stir in Sheldon's arms but didn't wake up, so he made his way into the car. When they were all inside, Amy turned on the engine and started driving.

Sheldon on the other hand looked down at his daughter; she was shaking and sweating profusely, even though her skin was icy cold. This was starting to look more and more like a bacterial infection and if so, the consequences could be fatal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait so here is an extra-long chapter and the next one is almost finished, so as soon as I get enough reviews, I will post it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory; everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

Amy walked over to the blue chairs in the waiting room and sat down, holding Marie on her laps. Sheldon sat down next to her, wriggling in the chair as his mind whirled through the various bacteria and viruses and maybe even protozoa, that were most likely inhabiting this hospital while at the same time, attempting to read the forms.

"Alright, name?" Sheldon said holding the pen ready to write.

Amy gave him a sceptical look, but answered anyway, "Marie Annabelle Fowler-Cooper,"

"Alright," Sheldon scribbled down the words as fast as he could.

"Allergies?" he asked, not looking away from the brown clip board in his hands.

"She's allergic to penicillin," Amy said looking down at Marie.

"Right" Sheldon said after looking briefly at Amy, he looked at her wrist and realised that she no longer wore her 'allergic to penicillin' bracelet.

Amy frowned at her sleeping daughter, then at Sheldon and then at the entire waiting room.

"Sheldon just put 'none' for everything else, she has never needed to go to the hospital for anything other than routine check-ups since she was one." a slight wince flashed her face, which Sheldon missed.

"How about before she was one?" Sheldon asked inquisitively.

"Sheldon, there is no time for reminiscing right now; I can assure you that it won't affect her health now." Amy took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Alright," Sheldon said as he stood up and made his way to the receptionist, medical forms in hand.

Amy looked at Sheldon as he walked away and thought about how much her life had changed by having the presence of just one person in it.

Just a few weeks ago she had started to feel like she could really let go, like she could move on. Penny had even made her start dating again and she had, she met a lovely man, Terry, he was sweet and kind, they had set up a second date and it was supposed to be the day before Sheldon came back, but something stopped her and she took a rain check, she promised him she would call as soon as she could, but all she managed to do was text him to say that she was going through some family problems.

She was left flabbergasted when he called back and confessed how he really felt about her...  
I really like you... I've never met anyone like you before... I'll wait for you, until you're ready...  
She had been left speechless and could only thank him for his words because as much as she wanted to reciprocate them, she couldn't, the feelings just weren't there and something deep down told her that a certain blue eyed physicist still held her heart and there was nothing she could do about it.

She took a deep breath as she was pulled out of her thoughts by her daughter's stirring in her arms.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Yes, baby?" she replied.

"Where's daddy and Tyler?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her stinging eyes.

Just then Sheldon sat down next to them again.

"Daddy's here and Tyler's with Aunt Penny," Amy replied.

"Where are we?" she said looking around.

"At the doctor's, so that they can make you feel better." she responded.

"Hi daddy." Marie said as her eyes caught on her father's.

"Hello Marie, how are you feeling?" Sheldon asked.

"Mommy, I need the toilet," Marie said, leaning deep into Amy.

"Okay, let's go," Amy stood up as Marie cradled into her shoulder.

"I'll be right back Sheldon," Amy said to Sheldon.

"Alright," Sheldon said, watching as Amy and Marie walked away to the toilets just across the room.

He hadn't had time to really analyse the happenings in his life for a long time so he thought now was a good time as any.

Firstly, he was now a father to twins and he had now deduced that Amy was in fact the only one for him, he needed to win her back somehow, because he shouldn't have left her in the first place, even a long distance relationship would have guaranteed she was his and he wouldn't have missed so much of the twin's lives.

In this rare instance, he admitted he was wrong.

Just as he started to think about what he would do to get Amy back, she walked out with Marie sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder, and Amy's face was the epitome of worry.

"What's the matter?" Sheldon asked; his brows furrowed.

"Marie just threw up. What's taking so long, her fever is extremely high and we're just sitting here?" Amy said frantically, Marie was still crying on her shoulder and Sheldon was at a loss, thankfully a nurse came out and said "Marie Cooper?"

"Yes, here," Sheldon said standing up.

They were led to a room where a doctor was waiting.

"So what seems to be the problem, Mr and Mrs Cooper?" the doctor asked, his grey moustache moving with each word.

Amy blushed, "Umm, no... We're not married," she stole a quick glance at Sheldon and saw that he was looking at her too before quickly turning his gaze to the doctor.

Amy proceeded to lay Marie on the examining bed and said "We think she has bacterial meningitis, she has severe headaches, vomiting, a fever and she finds it difficult to touch her chin to her chest, moreover I examined her neck and lower head which I discovered was swollen and she was sweating profusely,"

The doctor stared at Amy incredulously, "I'm a neurobiologist," she said and she nodded towards Sheldon, "He's a world renowned physicist," Sheldon's nose lifted ever so slightly.

"Okay well, let's examine her," the doctor said, getting his equipment and proceeding to greet Marie.

He took her temperature and wrote it down in a clipboard, he then proceeded to check her knee and waist movement, as he did so he found a rather large purple rash on the inside of her leg. He again wrote it down on the clipboard before asking her various questions.

When he finished writing everything down in the clipboard, he frowned and turned to Amy and Sheldon who were watching from behind.

"I'm afraid that it is very likely that she has bacterial meningitis, but just to be sure I'm going to need a blood sample and she's going to have to stay overnight," he continued, " I'll have a nurse come in very shortly to take the blood sample and we'll get her registered for a room," he picked up the clipboard and left.

Although Amy had seen this coming she could feel her world crumbling down again, the unwanted memories of the first three months of the twins' lives were rushing through her mind and she couldn't help but let hot tears spill over her eyes and smear down her flustered cheeks.

Sheldon also knew this was very likely, but he felt a very unfamiliar emotion deep inside him.

He tried to decipher it and came to the conclusion that it was a mixture of worry and something else he didn't know.

He turned to Amy and saw that she was stroking a sleeping Marie's cheek; he saw tears running down her face.

He walked forward and stood beside her, looking down at his daughter.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, almost apprehensively.

"No Sheldon, I'm not alright! It's not fair; she already went through this... I already went through this!" she couldn't help herself, the tears ran down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop, it wasn't long before sobs escaped her mouth.

Sheldon stood paralysed in the spot, Amy's outburst had rendered him speechless, he watched as she leaned on the bed and continued to sob uncontrollably he didn't know what do, so he did the only thing he ever saw Leonard do to Penny when she was upset.

Slowly, he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her, then the other, before he felt her collapse into him and sob into his chest, his nose started to wrinkle at the thought of his shirt absorbing all her tears and mucus, he pushed the thoughts away as Amy sniffled loudly, stopped crying and pulled away. She didn't dare meet his eyes.

She hoped that he had missed her reference to the past but of course he hadn't.

"What do you mean she already went through this?" he said trying to meet her eyes.

Luckily for Amy, the nurse walked in just in time to avoid her having to answer his question.

"Hello, ohh, don't cry mommy, I'm sure she'll be better in no time," she offered Amy a reassuring smile, "so, we're going to have to wake up little Marie," she said putting gloves on.

"Okay," Amy said smoothing Marie's hair out, "Marie, wake up, baby," she said as Marie started to stir.

"Hi mommy," Marie said groggily, "can I have some water?"

Before Amy could answer, the nurse said over her shoulder "Hi Marie, I'm nurse Jenkins, can you sit up for me?"

Marie looked over at her parents for reassurance, Amy gave her a nod and Marie sat up.

"Now Marie, the doctor has asked for a blood sample, so I'm going to have to use a needle to take some out, but don't worry it will just feel like a pinch," Nurse Jenkins said, walking over to the counter to prepare the needle.

Marie started to rub at her eyes and whimper quietly, Amy looked down at her daughter seeing that she was holding back tears and sat next to her, pulling her onto her laps.

Sheldon watched the whole encounter as if he was just an outsider, he saw how caring and nurturing Amy was to Marie and he wondered if he would ever be able to do the same for them.

Marie continued to whimper into Amy's chest and the nurse continued to set up the equipment. After a few seconds, Marie looked up at Sheldon, her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained.

"Daddy, sit here," she said, tapping the bed next to Amy, Sheldon was torn.

His logic said he shouldn't sit on the bed, the number of people sick enough to be examined that had lied down on the bed, the amount of germs; everything would be off the scale.

On the other hand, her eyes were so pleading and he felt unable to say 'no' to her, it was a feeling he didn't understand.

He remembered he felt the same way about Amy, a few weeks before he left, he couldn't refuse her requests; he didn't feel right when she was upset, like he revolved around her and only when she was happy, he was happy.

That was one of the reasons why at the time, terminating the relationship seemed like the optimum thing to do.

After a few seconds passed without a response from Sheldon, Amy frowned and started to say, "Marie, daddy doesn't really-" she was cut off by Sheldon suddenly sitting next to her.

He wriggled and put his messenger bag next to him. Amy looked at him, her mouth slightly agape.

Just then, Nurse Jenkins returned the needle and a smile vile in hand.

"No, mommy it's going to hurt, please," Marie pleaded to her mother, tears spilling over her large blue eyes as soon as she saw the sharp metal object.

"Marie, it will help to make you feel better," Amy replied, trying to turn Marie so that the nurse could take her blood, but to no avail.

Marie started to full on cry and as much as Amy tried, Marie wouldn't let the nurse take her arm.

"No please mommy, please!" Marie screamed, her daughter's pleas brought back images of her new-born children crying as nurses poked and prodded them with needles and tubes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sheldon, take her, I... I can't do this," Amy said, close to tears herself.

Sheldon suddenly stiffened as he was put on the spot and he was unfamiliar with such situations, Amy slid a now wailing-uncontrollably Marie on his lap, her face red and her eyes swollen from all the crying.

Sheldon held onto Marie so that she wouldn't fall, as she buried herself into his chest, he watched as Amy excused herself and went into the adjoining toilet.

"Please no daddy, it will hurt," Marie said into Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon was at a loss and the nurse was watching him expectantly.

"Marie?" Sheldon said, almost too quietly to be heard but sternly at the same time.

His daughter looked up, "Please sit down and let the nurse take your blood, it is necessary for your full and rapid recovery,"

"But daddy, what if it hurts?" Marie replied, sniffing loudly.

"Well, I will be here with you, holding your hand like how I used to hold your mother's hand when she had her annual flu shot," Sheldon explained.

"You held mommy's hand so that it wouldn't hurt?" Marie asked.

"You could say that," Sheldon said, now feeling more relaxed as Marie's wailing had simmered down to loud sniffing.

"Okay, but only if you hold my hand like mommy," Marie said, looking into her father's blue eyes, a mirror to her own.

"Alright," Sheldon said sitting Marie next to him, the nurse smiled at him sweetly as she watched the father-daughter exchange.

Marie stuck her arm out for the nurse and grabbed her father's hand with the other; Sheldon gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Marie closed her eyes tightly as she felt a slight prickle just under the inside of her elbow, she could feel Sheldon holding her hand tightly.

Amy watched as her heart tugged, she had entered the toilet just in time as the tears poured out; however, she had quickly composed herself, washed her face and exited just in time to hear Sheldon speaking about holding her hand.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to those times when they were so care-free and they were just there for each other.

She stepped out and heard Marie ask Sheldon to hold her hand, which he surprisingly accepted.

She watched as Sheldon held tightly onto their daughter's hand as the nurse took the blood, Marie leaning into Sheldon's side.

She saw Marie shut her eyes tightly and scrunch her nose at the pain. When the nurse took the needle out she heard a quiet "ouch".

Marie opened her eyes and looked at her father, he was smiling at her.

"Well done, Marie!" nurse Jenkins exclaimed, "now I'm going to get all the paperwork done and I'll come back and show you your room, alright?" nurse Jenkins said to everyone as she placed a piece of cotton on her arm.

"Thank you," Amy said from behind causing all eyes to fall on her.

Nurse Jenkins smiled at her warmly, "We get a lot of emotional parents, but don't worry we'll do our best to make sure Marie is safe and well in no time," she put a small plaster on Marie's arm.

Amy gave her a nod and a slight smile, as the nurse picked up the vile of blood and left the room.  
She turned to see Sheldon looking at her curiously, she avoided eye contact.

"Mommy, look! I did it," Marie said still leaning on Sheldon.

"Yes, well done Marie!" Amy said walking over to stand in front of Marie.

"Daddy said he used to hold your hand too," Marie said, causing Amy to blush and steal a quick glance at Sheldon, who was still looking at her, as if trying to solve her.

Suddenly, Marie said, "Daddy, I don't feel well," she started to sway backwards as her eyes remained half closed.

Amy and Sheldon moved to catch her instinctively.  
Before she fell Amy caught her, "Marie? Marie?" she said frantically, lowering Marie onto the bed.

"Sheldon, she's not responding! Do something!" Amy pleaded, shaking Marie from the shoulders.

"Check her vital signs, I'm going to get a doctor," Sheldon said as he left the room, leaving Amy alone.

Amy looked for a pulse, feeling a dangerously low heartbeat.

Just then Nurse Jenkins and another doctor walked in with Sheldon right behind them.

"Quickly, let's move her to ICU, now!" the doctor shouted as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Very low heart rate, high fever, quickly!" the doctor shouted as they wheeled Marie out of the room, Amy and Sheldon following behind, they followed them down a long corridor until they reached two doors.

They took Marie through, but just as they were about to follow they were stopped, "Sorry, authorised personnel only," a young nurse said.

"Please I need to be with her," Amy pleaded, tears now streaming freely down her face.

"I'm sorry, please have a seat in the waiting room and as soon as we have any information about her, we'll let you know," the nurse said before walking away as the speaker announced an impending emergency arrival.

Amy sobbed quietly and leaned on the nearest wall.

Sheldon ran his hand through his face and turned towards her, she was no longer sobbing, but tears were falling freely down her face, her eyes closed.

He stood next to her, thinking about what he should do, when out of impulse, he grabbed her hand, surprising himself and Amy.

She squeezed tightly and held onto it for dear life.

Her daughter, her baby, was in the ICU again, for the second time in her young life, she was fighting to stay alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next update… thank you to sarahha and stardustmelody77 for their compliments on fanforum :)**

**I give you cookies! **

**As some of you may know, I'm looking for a beta so just PM me if you're interested, I'm suffering from a severe lapse in confidence :(**

They stood there for a while; Amy stopped crying but remained motionless.

Sheldon was unsure what to do now; he thought about the relapse of tachycardia he felt when he had grabbed her hand, even more so when she squeezed it.

Abruptly Amy let go of his hand, pulling Sheldon out of his thoughts and quietly said "We should call Leonard and Penny,"

Sheldon nodded as Amy dragged her feet towards the waiting room, looking for her phone through her bag.

When they reached the waiting room, Amy sat down in a corner, looking as though she wanted the walls to swallow her whole. A very reluctant Sheldon sat down next to her; he wasn't looking forward to sitting in a germ incubator for who knew how long.

He saw Amy place the phone against her ear and take deep breaths. He counted each rise and fall of her chest.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_

"Hello?" a cheery voice on the other line answered.

"Hello, Penny, it's Amy,"

"Oh hi Ames, how's Marie?" Penny replied the cheer gone from her tone.

"Umm, she's... she's not doing very well," Her hands shook slightly.

"Why? What happened?"

"We brought her to the hospital and they examined her, the doctor said it was very likely she has meningitis so they took a blood test, but then... she..." Amy's voice cracked as tears threatened to spill over.

"Amy, what happened? You're scaring me,"

Amy took more deep breaths and willed herself to continue, "When the nurse finished taking her blood she said she didn't feel very well and she... passed out,"

"Oh my god, Ames,"

"She's in the ICU now and that's all we know,"

"Okay, well don't worry, I'm coming down there,"

"No Penny you don't have to,"

"Of course I do, Ames. Is Sheldon with you?" Penny's tone resembled warning.

Amy's gaze flickered to Sheldon, he was staring into space, "Yes, he's here,"

"Okay, well, I'll be there in half an hour or so,"

"Okay, bye Penny," Amy sighed.

"Bye Ames and don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine," Penny replied, before the line went dead.

Amy sullenly put the phone on her laps and sat very still.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy said turning slightly to look at Sheldon.

For the first time that night, she made eye contact during a conversation with him.

"Has this happened to Marie before?"

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sheldon looked at her, waiting for her to respond. She didn't.

Amy looked away, "Irrelevant, your career was more important and I refuse to dwell on the past,"

That stung Sheldon more than he ever could have imagined, slowly he brought his hand up to his chest; the stinging pain was not subsiding. In addition to the stinging pain, he felt slight irritation at Amy, he would've been there had she made him aware of the situation. Whatever it was.

Suddenly, before he could say anything else, the doors flew open and Penny walked in, Tyler in one hand and Leonard with a baby's car seat behind her.

"Oh Amy," Penny said as she flung herself around her, Penny knew how tough this was for her.

Sheldon stood up as Leonard approached, "Hey Sheldon, I'm sorry buddy," Leonard said, he received a curt nod from his best friend.

"What's the matter, mommy?" Tyler said tugging on her trousers.

Amy quickly wiped away the stray tears and looked down.

"Hi Tyler, did you enjoy your time with Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard?" she asked, feigning enthusiasm.

Tyler looked suspiciously at his mother then at Sheldon who was looking down at him.

"Where's Marie?" he asked hesitantly.

"Marie is with the doctor," Amy replied.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry, Amy," Leonard said as he gave her a one-arm hug.

"Oh Moonpie, I'm sorry," Penny said as she flung herself around Sheldon, he rolled his eyes at her ceaseless name calling.

He immediately stiffened and patted Penny awkwardly on her back. She let go and sat down next to Amy who had Tyler perched on her lap, Leonard sat down next to Sheldon.

After five minutes of heavy silence passed, a doctor walked out, "Family of Marie Cooper," he said to the waiting room; everyone jumped up and walked toward her.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Amy said, "How is she?"

The doctor offered her a small smile, "I'm doctor Williams and I'll be taking care of your daughter." she offered Amy her hand; she shook it rather vehemently, wanting to skip the idle forms of human interaction.

"Her condition has been kept stable, but we don't want to wake her up just yet as she was severely dehydrated and had moderate swelling of the hindbrain, but as I said, her condition is stable. She is currently receiving fluids, but we don't want to take her out of the ICU because of the swelling of the brain. In addition, because she has been put in a barbiturate-induced coma, due to the large amount of fluids we have given her, we have hooked her up to a ventilator, just as a precaution," the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Can I see her?" Amy asked, holding onto Tyler's hand.

"I'm afraid that you can't see her just yet because she's in the ICU but as soon as she's ready to be transferred to paediatric care, we'll come and get you,"

"Okay, thank you," Amy said quietly as the doctor walked away.

Penny gave Amy a hug before saying, "Ames, I'm going to the cafeteria to get you some tea. Leonard, sweetie, take Ryan out and come with me," she said looking at her son wriggling in the car seat.

"Okay, we won't be long," Leonard said to Amy and Sheldon, who had retreated back to the corner of the waiting room.

Both Sheldon and Amy remained quiet, Tyler sitting on Amy's legs again.

Penny and Leonard frowned at their friends, giving each other a prudent look of doubt and walking briskly towards the elevator.

Tyler wriggled on Amy's lap before leaning deeper into her chest and grabbing her hand, twirling her fingers around his own.

He yawned, "Mommy, I'm tired, when we are going home?" he separated her middle finger and ring finger and extended her thumb into a rather familiar salute.

Amy looked down at him, "I don't know, we have to stay here and wait for Marie to feel better,"

Sheldon looked at Amy, "What are you going to do?"

Amy sighed and looked down at Tyler, who was falling asleep on her lap, "I don't know, it's not very pragmatic nor responsible to keep a four year old in a hospital chair all night," she wrapped her arms around her son as he nestled into her.

"Mommy I want to go home!" Tyler whimpered, nearing tears.

"I know baby, but we need to wait for your sister," Amy said, feeling just as tired and emotionally drained.

Amy saw Sheldon watching Tyler with curious eyes, today had been the first time Sheldon had seen both his children be so defiant against their mother, but of course they had every right to do so, they were scared and tired.

Tyler continued to play with Amy's hand as he said, "Daddy do you like trains?" he furrowed his eyebrows, as if in deep thought.

A tiny, knowing smile formed on Amy's lips, Sheldon answered, "Yes, I am in fact quite fond of locomotives,"

"Mommy said you liked them, but I don't, I get dizzy on them, I like planes," Tyler said, still looking at his mother's hand.

"Daddy can I see your hands?" Tyler said looking up for the first time during his conversation with his father.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed as he slowly extended his left arm, slightly jerking in his seat as Tyler grabbed it, turning it around and looking at each finger individually.

Sheldon and Amy watched him as he examined Sheldon's hand with an unwavering intensity.

Suddenly he grabbed Amy's hand and placed it so that Sheldon and Amy's hands were palm to palm.

The warmth emanating from his hand made Amy shudder even if he had visibly stiffened at her touch.

Amy looked at Sheldon who was looking at their hands; it had been a long time since she had felt that way before.

Tyler grinned proudly as if his discovery would impact humanity forever, "Just as I thought, mommy has smaller hands than you, daddy,"

Sheldon looked at Tyler, who was grinning at him. He looked up at Amy who was looking at him and down at their hands, Tyler had let go of them but they were still touching, this touch was different, it wasn't to console or reassure, it was... different.

Amy pulled her hand back and looked away, she saw Leonard and Penny watching them, holding white polystyrene cups.

Penny sat quickly next to Amy and spoke in a hushed tone, "What was that Ames?" she said handing Amy a cup of the hot liquid.

"Thank you. I don't know what you mean," Amy replied wrapping her suddenly cold hands around the cup.

"You know exactly what I mean, what was all that hand-holding about?" Penny said, her desperation for the grimy details mounting.

"Penny, I didn't hold his hand, Tyler was playing a game and it happened to involve him and I," Amy said taking a sip of the liquid in her hands.

"Okaay and I understand what Leonard means when he talks about the Pig's boson," Penny said sarcastically, crossing her jean-covered legs.

Amy looked at her, confused, "Are you sure he wasn't referring to the Higgs Boson?"

"Yah, that's what I said," Penny scoffed.

_With Leonard_

"Hey buddy, I brought you some peppermint tea," Leonard was being careful not to scare the deer.

"Thank you, Leonard,"

"So, uh, everything okay between you and Amy?" Leonard said, leaning closer.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Umm, just- no reason, just happened to catch you, you know… holding hands,"

"Yet again, Leonard, you are wrong, although I must say it doesn't surprise me," Sheldon kept his gaze forward, holding the cup tightly.

"Then, uh, what were you doin'?"

"We were merely trapped in Tyler's insignificant need to distract himself from his current state of inactivity,"

Leonard sighed, defeated, "In all those four years, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Change? Why would I change?" Sheldon's brows furrowed at his friend's logic, or lack thereof.

Ryan started to cry so Penny stood up and took him from Leonard, she sat next to him and whispered, "Did you see the hand-holding?"

"Yeah, but Sheldon didn't spill anything," Leonard whispered back.

"Yeah neither did Amy," Penny said swaying her son slowly from side to side, a steely frown forming on her face as she stared at her troubled friends.

/

15 minutes later.

Tyler was fast asleep on his mother's lap and Sheldon sat still on the chair. Penny was still holding Ryan in her arms and leaning against Leonard's side, his arm hung lazily around her.

"Leonard, sweetie, take Ryan, I need to stretch my arms," Penny said shuffling around to hand Leonard the sleeping infant.

Leonard took Ryan as Penny stood up and swung her arms around.

"Ames, aren't your arms hurting? Just holding Ryan for, what, 15 minutes made my arms ache," Penny said looking at Amy holding the 4 year old.

"I don't know, I guess I'm used to doing it alone," she said, her voice fading out by the end of the sentence, realising that part of her didn't get over the fact that Sheldon was never there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I decided to change this chapter because it was brought to my attention that the characters have been too angsty and have not shown very much hope/'fluffy-ness' (which I completely understand and am grateful for it since I was thinking the same thing).**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it… again… :)**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

Life had become monotonous for Amy.

She had to balance being in the hospital with Marie and being a mother to Tyler who had recently developed the familiar battle that was night terrors... and then of course there was Sheldon.

Said...person... had uncharacteristically stayed with Marie for the last 4 nights in the hospital, opting to go home every morning to shower and change clothes. Amy had found this very curious, but in the current exhaustion and mental drain she was in, she didn't allow herself to dwell on the quirks of her...friend.

Of course she had been internally grateful for the fact that her daughter wouldn't spend the nights alone, although to be fair she had only missed two which was the nights after Penny had called at the very early hours of the morning to tell her that Tyler was crying and what seemed like to her, was having non-stop nightmares.

Amy thought herself an intelligent person and although she wasn't one to fight against anthropological urges, she knew that being around Sheldon for a prolonged amount of time could only have unwanted and unnecessary effects on her life and her family.

"Good Morning, Amy," she was pulled out of her thoughts as Sheldon entered the room, freshly bathed and carrying with him an exhilarating smell of talc.

"Good Morning," Amy said turning her head slightly, the talc was strong.

"I take it you've already had breakfast?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I haven't actually," she had been so preoccupied with Marie that she didn't remember to eat breakfast and now that she thought about it she didn't have dinner the night before.

"Well are you planning on doing so?" Sheldon sat down on the other side of Marie's bed.

"I'm going to wait until Marie has been fed," she looked back at her daughter.

Marie had been moved from the ICU, twenty-four hours after being admitted, to paediatric care where she was allowed to have visitors. After the swelling in her brain had gone down, they had lowered the dose of fluids and taken her off the ventilator which meant she woke up.

When Amy had first seen her, she was both relieved and scared. Her skin had been paler than usual and if Amy was not mistaken, she seemed skinnier.

Her eyes told Amy everything. The usual crystal blue cheer was gone and in its place was dread and fright. She had rushed to her side and hugged her. Marie had cried for a bit before being hugged by Penny and Leonard, Sheldon of course when beckoned by his daughter had...hugged her too.

After that Amy had dedicated her time to being with her daughter. She had brought in Tyler the next day and the twins had spent the entire day playing cards and reading off flash cards Amy had made them for The Origins of the World.

Currently she was seated next to Marie's bed with the newest edition of Neuron on her lap, Sheldon was seated on the other side of Marie's bed, he was sat with his hands on his lap and unmoving.

It wasn't until Sheldon looked at Amy that she realised that she had been staring at him since he had arrived.

She cleared her throat and looked down at her still unopened magazine.

She didn't want to- she couldn't- go back to him, she would get hurt and this time it wasn't just her, there was her twins- their twins.

"She has really enjoyed your company," she looked at her daughter before her gaze fluttered back to Sheldon, "Thank you,"

"For what?" Sheldon asked.

"For everything, especially for being with Marie,"

Their eyes locked and again the familiar tingles ran up their spine.

Amy looked back down at her magazine.

"Naturally, it is my duty to do so; she is after all, my offspring,"

She looked back at Marie, who was starting to stir, her brown hair spread across the White pillow.

She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes "Hi mommy, hi daddy," she said looking around the room.

"Hi Marie, how are you feeling?"

"Hello Marie," Sheldon replied.

"Good, but mommy when can we go home?" Marie said, fiddling with the White blanket laying over her.

"I'm not sure, the doctor will have to tell us, but I assume that in the next few days they will allow you to come home," Amy replied moving the tray of food across her daughter's laps.

"But right now it's time for breakfast," she pushed forward the plate with pieces of cut up apple.

"Mommy do you know what my favourite fruit is?" Marie said, preoccupied with sipping her warm milk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Amy replied, smiling at her," it's grapes,"

Marie grinned widely and nodded, she took a small bite of apple.

Sheldon on the other hand had remained quiet throughout. He was baffled by this new side to Amy. Never before had he seen her be so...so...nurturing.

It was as if a hypothetical light was switched on inside her and she glowed when she talked to the twins.

"Okay, now eat your oatmeal," Amy said, picking up a spoonful of the food.

"No, mommy. I want daddy to feed me," Marie crossed her arms defiantly.

Amy looked at Sheldon, who was sat wide eyed and frozen.

She looked back at Marie who was pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Please, daddy," Marie asked, poking out her bottom lip.

"I don't think I'm the most suited to do so, I have no previous experience so I think it would be better if Amy fed you," Sheldon was squirming in his seat.

Amy smiled amusedly, "Sheldon, it's not hard, you go through the same motions when one is feeding oneself except instead of moving the cutlery to your mouth you move it to hers,"

Sheldon looked from Amy to Marie and back.

Logic was telling him it would be wiser for Amy to feed her, but instinct was telling him that Marie was not going to eat unless he fed her and if she didn't eat she wouldn't get better. Drat.

He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed hesitantly.

Amy handed him the spoon, still warm from her touch, making his fingers tingle.

"Just pick up some food and place it in her mouth," Amy smiled reassuringly.

He looked at Marie who opened her mouth.

Sheldon placed the spoon into the bowl of oatmeal and scooped up a huge amount of oatmeal.

"Sheldon, that's too much," Amy watched him.

So Sheldon dropped the oatmeal back into the bowl and picked up a tiny bit.

"That's too little, but I suppose taking longer to finish eating is better than choking,"

She watched as Sheldon brought the spoon up into Marie's mouth and took it back out.

Marie smiled widely before saying, "Thank you, daddy,"

Sheldon nodded and offered a small smile, "You're welcome,"

He looked over at Amy who was smiling at him.

After a few more spoonful's, Marie spoke, "Mommy when we live in Massassachussets, will I still be able to eat oatmeal,"

Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at a wide eyed Amy, but before he could ask any questions there was a quiet knock on the door before Leonard poked his head in.

"Look who I brought," he opened the door wider and Tyler appeared from behind him.

"Tyler!" Marie exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hi Marie!" Tyler said, "Look what I brought for you," he looked at Leonard who gave him a stuffed monkey. He handed it to his sister.

"A monkey!" She immediately hugged it tightly and started playing with it.

Amy smiled at Leonard, "Hi mommy!" Tyler said hugging his mother tightly.

"Hi Tyler," she started, "were you a good boy for Uncle Leonard and Aunty Penny?"

Tyler nodded vigorously, his gaze moved to Sheldon who had become a part of the background.

"Hi daddy,"

"Hello Tyler," Sheldon replied his look distant. Leonard saw the exchange and frowned.

Ever since he had met them he has been very attentive with his children.

He cleared his throat loudly, "I have some good news," Amy looked at him but Sheldon still looked spaced out.

"Howard and Bernadette are moving back!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Really long chapter for you guys :) thank you for being soo patient :D**

**I'm really flattered that you have been following and favourite-ing the story but please don't forget to review because it's a great incentive for me to get chapters up faster if I know people are enjoying them :) or I could spend more time with other stories rather than this one…**

**If you haven't already, check out my other story I Won't Let You Go and let me know how it made you feel or what you thought about it :)**

**There may be more days in between chapters as life just got busy :)**

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

**TBBT**

"What?" Amy wasn't sure if she was happy or shocked, it had been years since she had seen Bernadette, of course she had spoken with her but they were coming back right when she had decided to leave to Massachusetts.

"Yeah, Bernadette's pregnant so they wanted to, you know, be surrounded by friends," Leonard explained, he looked at Sheldon, who was staring into space.

"Sheldon?" Leonard said.

"Yes?" he shook his head gently as he looked at Leonard.

"Did you hear? Are you okay?" Leonard said.

"Yes, I'm fine," he suddenly got up and left.

"Is he alright? Did you guys get into a fight?" Leonard said his brow furrowing.

"I just have to speak with him; can you stay with the twins?" Amy said.

"Yeah sure," Leonard walked over to the bed and sat next to Marie and Tyler.

"Hi Marie, how are you feeling?" Leonard asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Leonard, where's Ry-Ry?" Marie said, shuffling slightly to accommodate her brother.

"He's at home with Aunt Penny," Leonard said looking into the blue eyes identical to those of his best friend's.  
**  
TBBT**

Amy looked around the waiting room but she couldn't find him.

She saw Sheldon walking through the double doors so she followed him.

"Sheldon!" she called after him.

Sheldon heard Amy's voice and spun around to see her walking through the double doors.

"I need to talk to you," Amy said standing in front of him.

"Alright,"

"When I said that I'm accepting the job, you need to understand that it benefits everyone," she watched him carefully.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Amy said.

"There's nothing to say, it seems you've made up your mind," Sheldon replied coolly.

Amy was confused. She thought she should be relieved that he didn't cause a fuss, but her heart wrenched at the thought of giving him up again.

"Although my lawyer will be in contact with you to resolve any custodial issues," Sheldon's features unfaltering.

"Wha..." Amy's heart nearly stopped.

"I don't understand your shock, you are the one planning to move away, I merely are informing you of my own plans," Sheldon's face remained expressionless.

"But... I don't understand your reason for these motives,"

"I would assume that they are obvious. I am in fact their father, they are half mine, therefore I deserve to also see them and vice versa," again his features remained unfaltering.

Amy's heart broke, she half expected him to drop everything and go with her.

"Well if custody is granted I stipulate certain conditions are met before you are able to look after them,"

Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed, "To what end?"

"They need to be well looked after Sheldon, they are living beings, they have needs, both physical and emotional,"

"For example?" Sheldon prodded.

"For one, Tyler has developed night terrors, are you prepared to meet his need for comfort and affection, even during the early hours of the morning?" she wasn't sure what to expect, from past experience the answer would definitely be 'no' but recently there was something different about him when he addressed his children.

"I-I," Sheldon stammered, he wasn't sure he would be able to meet his needs.

"You have to be able to do that, Sheldon, custody isn't just a legal document; it's the lives of our two children,"

At the mention of a legal document both their minds drifted to the infamous Relationship Agreement. Amy half-smiled remembering just how easy-going they were then, even Sheldon.

"May I ask the reason for your smile?"

Amy quickly wiped the smile off her face, "It's irrelevant, now to the more pressing issues, proposal,"

"Yes?" Sheldon was unsure where she was going.

"I propose you take the twins for a weekend and see how you cope, I will only be a phone call away," she wasn't sure that this would work out but she was determined to involve him in the twins' lives.

Sheldon thought about the proposal carefully, "When would such endeavour take place?"

**TBBT**

"I want daddy to carry me!" Marie said, poking out her bottom lip.

Amy looked at Sheldon who was shuffling on his feet nervously, holding Marie's overnight bag.

"Marie, daddy is holding the bag, so I have to carry you," Amy reasoned.

"But why don't you carry the bag and daddy carries me? Please, mommy,"

Amy looked between Sheldon and Marie.

"Sheldon, do you have anything to say?" Sheldon was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well, I suppose the logical thing to do right now is for me to carry her," Marie's eyes lit up, "but then that would mean having to use physical strength that I'm not sure I possess and giving in to her demands may create unwanted attachments to defiance to getting her way," Sheldon looked at Marie, her blue eyes shining with tears and her lips poked out.

"But I suppose if I carry her, it would make up for me not singing Soft Kitty to her," Sheldon walked towards Marie and placed the overnight bag on the bed.

He stuck out his arms awkwardly as Marie stood up on the bed and wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. He wrapped both his arms around her tightly as he turned to look at a wide-eyed Amy; taking tentative steps he approached the door.

"Mmmph, it seems Europe has changed you, Sheldon Cooper," Amy whispered as she watched him walk out the door with his daughter in his arms.

As Amy buckled Marie into the car, Sheldon sat in the passenger seat and looked forward, his face expressionless.

Amy closed the back door and climbed into the car. It was quiet for a few seconds until Amy ignited the engine and the roaring of the metal beast filled their ears.

It was a few minutes into the car ride when Sheldon spoke; "Could you clarify how Europe has changed me?" he was genuinely befuddled by her statement.

Amy closed her eyes briefly...damn, his Vulcan hearing...

"I simply was referring to the fact that you seem more open to the concept of physical contact," Amy replied.

Sheldon thought about this, "I'm not sure I understand, I haven't been open to touching Penny nor Leonard and as far as I recall all the times I have engaged in physical contact with you were only for the purpose of comfort,"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed, "What about the twins?"

"What about the twins?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Well, you don't seem to mind touching them and I could go as far as to say that you enjoy their presence," Amy kept her eyes locked on the road.

Sheldon mulled over this carefully. This wasn't odd behaviour at all, at least not odd enough to label him a changed person.

"I believe that it is only logical for me to behave in such a way that my offspring are happy, after all they are my and your genetic futures," he paused, "also how would I be able to look after them to an extent that it is both safe and satisfying without touching them, especially since I will have to when they are in my custody,"

Amy stayed silent for a while, Sheldon was really going to go through with this.

They stopped at a red light and she turned to face him, he had been staring at her.

She gave him a warm smile before saying, "My apologies, it appears my logic was flawed,"

Sheldon's breath hitched and he could merely nod in reply as he stared at her smile and her green orbs.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Amy got out of the car and walked around the car to take Marie out. Sheldon stood on the curb and waited for Amy to finish.

As she came out of the car with holding onto her daughter, Marie caught Sheldon's eye and outstretched her arms towards him.

Amy frowned and walked towards Sheldon, "Do you want to carry her again?" she asked him.

Sheldon shrugged, "It's only logical," again he took Marie in his arms.

"It seems she has developed a strong attachment to you," Amy said as she walked back to the car to take the bags out.

Sheldon blinked.

As they stood inside the elevator they were silent. Surprisingly, the silence was not awkward, it was almost comforting and Amy let a tiny smile grace her lips, her daughter was better now and Sheldon wanted to be in the twins' lives!

Her life was almost perfect. Almost.

Amy unlocked the door and was greeted by her son running into her arms.

"Hi mommy!" he hugged her tightly as she kissed his cheek. She saw a huge banner on the wall reading, "Welcome home, Marie!"

"Hello baby," she said as she walked towards the couch where Leonard was seated with Ryan, smiling.

She always felt at home in this apartment, the layout was almost the same as her old apartment, but there was an extra room and a slightly larger living room and kitchen.

"Hello Amy," Leonard said standing up.

"Hello Leonard," Amy replied before remembering that Sheldon was still holding Marie.

She turned around and found him standing by the closed door, Marie had her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

"Ames! You're home!" Penny said as she entered the room, she saw Sheldon holding Marie.

"Hi Sheldon," she said, walking over to kiss Marie's forehead, "Hi sweetie,"

"Hello Aunt Penny," Marie said lifting her head up, "Hello Uncle Leonard,"

"Hello Penny, Leonard" Sheldon replied.

Leonard was swaying from side to side to avoid a tantrum from Ryan, "Hello Sheldon, how are you feeling Marie?"

"I'm okay," Marie replied she looked over at her brother in Amy's arms.

"Hello Tyler!" Marie smiled at her brother.

"Hi Marie! Aunty Penny and I have a surprise for you!" Tyler said.

Penny and Leonard were frozen on their spot, mesmerised by Sheldon and Marie's identical crystal blue eyes and Tyler and Amy's identical emerald green eyes.

"Penny?" Amy called.

Penny blinked hard and shook her head slightly, "Yeah, we made you a 'Get well soon!' pie!" she smiled at Marie who clapped her hands happily.

"What do you say, Marie?" Amy said.

"Thank you Aunt Penny, Uncle Leonard and Tyler," Marie said smiling.

"But before you can eat the pie you have to have your bath," Amy said putting Tyler down and walking towards Sheldon.

"Come on," Amy said putting her arms out towards her.

Marie pouted and looked at Sheldon who just looked between Amy and Marie. She let out a defeated sigh and climbed into her mother's arms.

"I'll come with you Ames," Penny said as Amy walked towards the rooms.

"Alright," Amy replied as Tyler followed them.

Sheldon moved tentatively to the single couch and sat in it as Leonard sat back down too.

He remained quiet for a while, "So Sheldon you never told me what you thought about Howard coming back," Leonard said, hoping to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Well, I believe that it's the best option especially in his circumstances, although it's better for Bernadette, much less Howard who is not going through gestation but is there for support," Sheldon replied.

Leonard was almost giddy at having his best friend back. It had been a year since Howard left and he was alone.

"Yeah, I mean," without even thinking about what he was saying, "I still can't believe Amy did it alone," he closed his eyes momentarily, scolding himself for bringing up such a sensitive subject.

"Leonard?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" Leonard said.

"Was Amy alright?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Leonard sighed, he felt Sheldon had a right to know and as his best friend, he felt it was his responsibility to tell him.

(3 years ago)

_Amy walked to open the door of her apartment. She swung the door open to reveal Penny and Leonard._

"Hi Ames!" Penny said.

"Hello Amy," Leonard said sheepishly as he followed Penny into the apartment.

"Hello Bestie, hello Leonard," Amy replied shutting the door with a click.

"Please sit down, would you like any beverages?" Amy said.

Penny gave her a look as Leonard sat down, "Ames, why don't you sit down,"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"Because you're the pregnant one,"

Amy looked down at herself. She was pretty big, she was 32 weeks pregnant but that didn't mean that she was not able to fill cups with liquids.

Penny was looking at her, "How have you been feeling Ames?"

Leonard saw her sigh, he had only known about this for a month and he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Amy was carrying his best friend's children. He and Penny had only returned from their honeymoon last week and Penny had been coming to see Amy every day since.

"Fine, I suppose," Amy followed Penny into the kitchen.

As Penny turned around she saw Amy standing behind her.

"Ames, sit down! The doctor said you shouldn't spend too long standing up," Penny gave Amy a look.

Amy's shoulders slumped as she walked back to the living room and sat down, wincing slightly.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, the babies just catch me off guard sometimes," Amy replied, placing one hand on her belly.

Leonard eyed her; she had bags under her eyes and seemed to be just tired.

"Here you go," Penny said, giving Amy a glass of water and some coloured pills.

Amy took them and swallowed them with the water.

"So Ames, what do you want to do today?" Penny asked sitting down next to her.

Amy thought for a while, there was only so much she could do.

Penny placed her hand on her swollen belly, just then the baby kicked.

"Oh my god! The baby just kicked!" Penny grinned at Amy and Leonard.

Leonard looked at Penny, she caught his gaze and said "Leonard sweetie, do you wanna feel?"

Amy turned to look at Leonard. He hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"It's alright Leonard," Amy said smiling slightly.

He slowly shuffled across and lightly placed his hand on her tummy, after a couple of awkward seconds, he felt a strong thump against his palm, then another.

He looked up at Penny who was grinning at him.

"Wow,"

Leonard stopped and looked at his friend; he seemed to be thinking something over.

"What did it feel like?" he said finally.

Leonard thought for a while, "Like a very strong heartbeat,"

Sheldon wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, he didn't get this 'feeling' normally, so he wasn't sure what it was.

Leonard felt the silence becoming filled with tension so he decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, it's great that Howard is coming back, then we just need Raj to have our little group back together,"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, this was not relevant to their previous topic but decided to go along with it, he was too distracted by the odd feelings he was experiencing.

"Where is Rajesh?" Sheldon said.

"Umm," Leonard hesitated, "Penny says he got tired of waiting for love,"

"That doesn't explain his whereabouts, if anything it only serves to amplify the possibilities,"

"He went back to India," Leonard said.

"Why? Did the university find out that there is a simple piece of technology with the ability to replace him?" Sheldon said.

"No. He just couldn't find 'the one'," Leonard continued.

"'The one'? What could that possibly mean?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard sighed, Ryan moved around slightly, "He went back to India to see if his parents could find him a wife, he was lonely," Leonard shrugged.

"See, Leonard, why didn't you just say that, you always had a tendency of making things more difficult than they needed to be," Sheldon huffed.

Leonard ignore his friends, "I haven't heard from him since he left though, he was pretty broken up about leaving, he saw it as having to choose between love and his best friends, so I understand why he wouldn't wanna bring back old memories," Leonard sighed, "Bur I've heard from Howard that he found a wife and that he's pretty happy,"

"When did he leave?" Sheldon asked.

"Around the time the twins were four months old," Leonard replied as Ryan started to cry.

TBBT

"So then I told him that it would be better for everyone if I took the job and then he said that he wanted to pursue custodial arrangements," Amy said, putting Marie's pyjamas on.

Penny's mouth gaped, "What does that mean?"

"It means that he want to be able to see the twins, by law, periodically," Amy brushed Marie's wet hair.

"Wow, that's so great," Penny continued looking at Marie then Tyler, who was busy taking out his action figures and setting them down on the floor.

"I suppose so," Amy said but before Penny could reply she heard Ryan cry.

"I'll be right back, Ames," Penny said as she walked out of the room, quickly followed by Tyler.

TBBT

Leonard was trying to calm Ryan as Penny came out and scooped him up in her arms, after a few seconds he calmed down and she sat next to Leonard.

Tyler looked over Penny's arm at Ryan and lightly caressed his hand, she smiled and Leonard, "You see how it's done, sweetie?" she smirked.

Tyler walked over to his dad and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, come see my action figures," he pulled lightly on Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon turned to look at Leonard who nodded encouragingly then at Penny who smiled at him.

Slowly he stood up and followed Tyler into the room.

As he pushed open the door he was surprised by what he saw. The Walls were painted light blue and planets and stars surrounded the two beds in the two far corners of the room. The light on the ceiling had a lamp shade on that made it look like the sun and a bookcase stood at the foot of who he presumed to be Tyler's bed. On his right, there was a small walk in closet and tiny chairs and a tiny table stood in the middle of the space in-between the closet and then beds.

Amy was brushing Marie's hair on the other bed. She was staring at him.

"Forgive me Amy, I should have knocked,"

"No, it's fine, Sheldon, please come in," she said looking towards Tyler who was looking at him expectantly.

Sheldon walked forward and stood by Tyler who led him to a tiny chair.

"Sit here, daddy," Tyler patted the chair.

Sheldon bent down and sat on the chairs, his longs legs at an angle.

Amy had to suppress the giggle forming in her throat; never did she imagine that Sheldon Lee Cooper would sit down in a tiny toddler chair to play with his son's action figures.

"Mommy, I want to play with daddy too," Marie said; ready to jump off the bed and start playing.

"Not yet Marie, I have to finish brushing your hair properly so that it can dry before bedtime," Amy said.

Marie pouted, "But then what if daddy doesn't want to play anymore,"

Sheldon had been looking at Marie and Amy as he moved the action figure in his hand absentmindedly.

"Actually, Marie, Tyler," Amy said as she placed the brush on the bedside table, "would you two like to spend a weekend with daddy?"

Tyler and Marie's eyes lit up and she squealed in delight.

"Yes!"

Tyler jumped onto Sheldon, hugging him tightly. Marie jumped off the bed, running across and hugging Sheldon tightly too.

Sheldon froze for a moment, before allowing himself to hold both his children for the first time in his life.

**Thanks for reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ames, Sheldon, we're going home, Ryan's getting fussy," Penny poked her head in, but from her angle she could only see Amy standing by the bed.

"Where's Sheldon?" Penny asked.

Amy smiled slightly and pointed to Sheldon who was now playing Legos with the twins.

"Aww," Penny cooed, "Well, have fun guys," she said.

"I'll walk you guys out," Amy said moving out of the room and walking out to the living room.

"Bye Amy, could you say bye to the twins and Sheldon please," Leonard said, standing by Penny at the door.

"I will, bye," Amy smiled as they walked out of the door, "Thank you for everything,"

Penny waved over her shoulder as they disappeared around the corner, "Oh Ames, don't forget Bernadette and Howard arrive next week,"

"I won't," Amy pushed the door closed and walked over to the coffee table to pick up the glasses of water that had been left there, supressing a sigh she walked to the kitchen.

As she placed them in the sink and started to wash it, she felt someone tugging on her pants.

"Mommy?" Tyler called, "I'm hungry," his lips formed a pout, his brown hair swept to the side.

Amy smiled at her son who recently had much less than her undivided attention. She dried her hands and scooped him up, "Well, would you like some spaghetti?" Amy asked.

"With little pieces of hot dog?" Tyler asked, his green eyes lighting up.

"If you like,"

"Yay!" Tyler clapped his tiny hands together, he wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his cheek into her forehead.

"I love you, mommy,"

TBBT

In the twins' bedroom Marie was speaking to her father.

"And so I decided that I would rather play board games with uncle Leonard than go shopping with aunt Penny,"

Sheldon watched his daughter. He had known her for so little time yet she already had him wrapped around her finger.

Her damp, brown hair hung by her shoulders, her blue eyes reflecting the blue he only saw in the mirror. She gently placed a Lego on top of another, her tongue barely sticking out of the side of her mouth.

She placed another block onto the previous one, softly placing it on the table.

"Daddy, do you like Massachusetts?" she asked.

Odd. "I have never been there, so I'm not familiar," he replied.

"May I ask why?" he said.

Marie shrugged as she continued to build the tower with caution.

TBBT

After the children had been fed and put to bed, Sheldon and Amy sat together on the sofa. Sheldon shuffled uncomfortavly, Amy sat across him on the single couch.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Sheldon?" she said, almost surprised by the hesitation in his voice.

"I have some questions," he continued, clasping his hands on his lap and sitting erect.

"About what?" she asked, a look of curiosity in her green orbs.

"I have some questions about Marie and Tyler," he paused, "about what you told me at the hospital a couple of days ago,"

"About what I told you?" she asked, confused.

"Indeed," he took another pause,"you said that Marie hadn't been to the hospital for anything other than check ups since she was one, what about before?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably, looking at him sat across her,"It was a complication during labour, they both had to be kept in intensive care for some weeks,"

Sheldon's eyes widened, "What sort of complications?"

"I had an umbilical cord prolapse when I went into labor,"

TBBT

_Amy walked into her apartment complex and stood by the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it._

She had a small bag of groceries on her right hand and her car keys in another. She knew Penny was going to kill her if she found out that she was driving.

To be honest, Amy was surprised she still made it into the car at eight months pregnant but after moving the seat as far back as possible she did, and it was all about practicality because her feet were killing her.

As she entered the apartment, she quickly put the groceries on the counter and sat down on the couch.

She dropped her head backwards and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was so tired and from all the research she had been doing, this was the easy part, especially with twins.

She dozed off for a couple of minutes, when she woke up to a pop. Her vision fuzzy, she looked down and felt moisture underneath her.

Her eyes popped open and she slowly stood up, she walked over to get her phone and called Penny.

"Hello Penny?"

"Oh hi Ames,"

"Penny, my water just broke,"

Silence.

"Penny,"

"Oh my god, I'll be right there,"

"Okay,"

"Have you had any contractions yet?"

"No, I just came home from—ahh," she dropped the phone and held onto the back of the couch, a hand on her belly.

"I'll be right there," she heard from the phone.

She took deep breaths as the contraction passed. When she was sure it was gone, she looked at her watch and waddled to her room.

She picked up her overnight bag and placed some extra items in it. She sighed as she took the bag out to the living room, dropping it next to the door.

She quickly walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water. She sat back on the sofa and took small sips of the liquid. As she put the lid back on the bottle she felt another contraction.

She held onto the armrest tightly, her face tense. Before long it was gone and she closed her eyes. She didn't even hear Penny come in, until she slowly tapped her shoulder.

"Ames?" she said.

"Hi, Penny," Amy said, "I didn't hear you come in,"

"That's alright," she placed a hand on her belly, "Are you ready? Leonard is gonna meet us at the hospital,"

Amy nodded, "I'm ready,"


End file.
